Remember Us
by jessica619
Summary: Roman Reigns runs into someone from his past. *Sequel to Save You
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Surprise

Roman-

Tonight was Raw.

Seeing as we were no longer the shield but still shared a locker room.

Dean was doing push ups & Seth was getting dressed.

"Dude try not to hurt me to bad, my girl was complaining about it...", Seth said to dean.

Dean chuckled.

"Whipped man...how long you been with this one?", dean asked him.

"Known her a couple of years actually but never made a move till now..I met her on a family trip to Arizona, she was visiting too", he said.

"Do we get to meet her?", I asked.

"At the florida show...", he said smiling.

"Do we get a fucking name or is that a surprise too?", dean asked.

I laughed. Tying up my boots.

"Reigns...your up", one of the backstage staff said.

"Good luck man", Seth patted my shoulder.

Dean gave me a thumbs up.

Seth-

I looked at dean who stood there, his eye brows raised.

"Name dude?", he said.

"Right...her names cora...shes awesome man, you're gonna like her", I said.

"That's what you said about the last fucking chick you introduced me too...", he mumbled.

"I really like her dean...this is the one...", I said.

"So what stopped you from asking her sooner?", he asked.

"She was dating some jackass", I said.

"Figures...now shes with an even bigger jackass", he said.

I chuckled & shook my head.

Cora-

It was the day I told Colby I would go to his show.

Granted I didn't want to go, going just to support him.

"So have you ever met these guys or seen them?", Isaac asked from the back seat.

"No...thats why he invited me & you guys to his show", I said.

"Since when do you like wrestling?", Jesse asked.

"Since I saw Colby naked", I said.

My brothers groaned & I smiled.

That would shut them up.

Getting to the arena, we parked & walked to the entrance.

I smiled & waved when I saw her.

"Chris", I hugged her.

"Ok so tell me again...why am I at a show where men like to wear speedos & hug other men for fun?", she asked.

My brothers laughed.

"We are here to support Colby", I said.

I punched her shoulder.

"Ouch", she said rubbing her arm.

"He is a wrestler... they don't hug...haven't you seen..."

I thought for a while.

"You havent even seen the show on tv...have you?", Chris asked.

"Dont tell Colby...", I said.

"So what do we do?", Jesse asked.

I shrugged & just walked in.

Getting our tickets scanned. Once inside a guy was waiting for us.

"Miss Mathews...this way Mr. Rollins is expecting you", he said.

We followed.

"So what are these guys names?", Chris asked.

"Um...Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns...well thats their wrestling names...", I said.

She nodded.

Getting to a room, Colby popped his head in.

"Hey babe", he came over to kiss me.

He said hello to my brothers & hugged Chris.

"So where are your homies?", Isaac asked.

Seth laughed.

"They carpooled together & stuck in traffic...you can meet them after the show...want to look around?", Seth asked.

"Why not...good looking men in tiny underwear..", Chris said.

He showed us around. Bumping into a couple of wrestlers.

"Chris?", a voice said behind us.

We turned.

Smile on our faces.

It was Jon & Josh.

We hugged them.

"Small world", Chris said with a smile.

"It's about to get smaller", I heard jon whisper.

"How have you been...I cant believe your here", she said.

"Yeah...on tv we're the usos...", Josh said.

"Awesome...cant wait to see you guys do your thing...", Isaac said.

"So what are you guys doing here?", Jon asked.

"Boyfriend", I said pointing at Colby.

Jon & Josh looked at each other.

"Have they met Roman?", Josh asked Colby.

"No him & dean are running late...", he said.

The twins looked at each other.

"We should get to our seats", I told Colby.

"Ok..I cant wait for you to see what I can do", he said excited.

"Are you coming out in a speedo?", Chris asked him.

He chuckled.

"No...", he said.

"Is anyone coming out in a speedo?", she asked him.

"Randy Orton might", he said.

She smiled.

"I don't know who he is but let's go", she said.

"Bye babe", I said to him.

Kissing him before being dragged away to my seat.

He laughed.

Christina-

I watched as different men stepped into the ring.

Watching only when the usos came out.

Finally it was colby's.

"Finally", I said to cora.

"Tell me about it...I was on my phone playing Candy crush half the time...", she said.

"You mean I could have played candy crush while waiting for Colby to come out", I said.

She laughed.

"Sh, he's coming", she said.

We clapped for him.

Then this Dean Ambrose came out.

"So im guessing that's one of the homies", I said to cora.

"Cute", she said.

Once his match was done, cora said to wait.

"Why?", Isaac said.

"His other friend is next...I'll feel really bad if we don't watch his match", cora said.

"Whats his name again?", Jesse asked.

"Roman Reigns"

We nodded, then music hit.

He was coming from the top, watching as he made his way down. I couldn't get a good look, as he was getting closer my phone vibrated.

Text from mom. I sighed ignoring it. I havent talked to my mom or dad in a couple of years.

"Holy shit", cora said loud.

I looked at her.

"What?", I asked.

"Do you know who that is?", she asked.

I looked at the guy. He wasnt facing us.

"I can't see his face", I said.

She looked at my brothers.

Shock on there faces too.

"Is that?", Isaac asked.

"What?", I said.

"No way", Jesse said.

"Out of the loop here guys", I said one hand raised.

They announced the winner, roman reigns.

He turned, his eyes found mine, his expression mirrored mine.

Pure shock.

"Joe...", I said.


	2. Chapter 2-The Chase

Chapter 2-The Chase

Joe-

My heart stopped seeing her.

What was she doing here? Did she know I worked here?

She turned leaving.

I wanted to go after her, knowing I couldn't break character I had to wait.

I saw the twins & cora leave too.

Walking backstage fast, I found my cousins.

"You saw her didn't you?", Josh asked.

"You knew she was here?...where is she?", I asked.

"Rollins & Ambrose...apparently cora is dating Rollins", Jon said.

I rushed past them.

Trying to get to the other side of the arena.

Hoping she hadn't left yet.

Christina-

"I can't be here...Im sorry... you did really good seth...Colby...I don't know what to call you anymore", I said.

"Either is fine...what's going on...", he asked.

"Cora can fill you in but I can't be here..."

I turned to run into a short haired blonde blue eyed guy.

"Hey darlin...im dean...", he said.

"Oh right...the guy who spanked seth...Colby...", I said.

"Hey", Colby said pouting.

This dean guy laughed, putting his arm over my shoulder.

I bit my lip hoping joe wouldn't walk in before I could leave.

"Hell yeah I spanked his ass...", he said.

"Well good for you but I have to go...", I said taking his arm off me.

"Where you going so soon kid?", he asked.

"I just... have some things to do...my names Chris by the way...", I said.

"Jon Good...", he said.

"You have another name too...", I said.

I could barely remember one now I have to memorize two.

He laughed.

I turned to see joe standing by the door, he was breathing fast like he had been running.

I was frozen.

"I thought I was dreaming", he said low.

"Hi joe", I heard cora say behind me.

He smiled at her.

"You all know each other?", Colby asked.

"Joe was Christina's boyfriend... you remember the one I told you about", I heard cora say low to Colby.

"So our joe...is your joe?", dean questioned confused.

"He was our joe first", cora whined.

"Your christina...your disney world chick", I heard Dean say.

"What?", they all asked him.

"You remember seth...he told us a couple of days ago", dean said.

"Oh that's right...", colby said.

Joe took a step towards me, I took two back.

He didn't like this, his facial expression told me so.

"I never thought I'd see you again Chris", he said.

"That makes two of us", I said angry.

"I wanted...I was going...I didn't...", he stopped not knowing what to say.

"I have to go", I said, walking passed him.

Practically rushing out, running into Jon & Josh.

"Hey hey slow down girl", Josh said.

"I have to go...", I said to them.

"Shit...you saw him...", Jon said.

"What's going on babe?", a woman came over to us hugging Jon.

"Trinity this is chris...a long time friend...", he said.

"I'm sorry...I have to go...", I said walking passed them.

Getting to my car.

"Chris...wait"

Turning to see joe yelling & running after me.

Getting in my car, I pulled out.

Before I could go forward, he jumped in front of my car.

I put my window down.

"Are you fucking crazy", I yell at him.

"Chris..."

"Move joe...now...", I said.

"Your gonna have to run me over babygirl"

Don't tempt me", I said to him, he raised a brow.

I sighed, he moved towards the passenger side & got in, still in his gear. His long hair falling over his shoulders. He looked at me.

"Your old", I said.

He laughed.

"Your still as beautiful as I remember", he said.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Catch up...to stare at you for as long as I can...", he said.

"I have to go joe...my fiancé is waiting", I said.

I didn't plan on telling him, hell I didn't even plan on seeing him.

His smile dropped.

"Your engaged?", he asked.

"Yeah...I was gonna tell my family at dinner...", I said.

"Who is he?"

"Joe...", he stopped me.

"I just want to know...", he said.

"His names Jason...he's a nurse at the children's hospital in seattle...", I said.

"Do you love him?", he looked over at me.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't.."

"You didn't answer my question...", he said angry.

I looked away from him.

"How long have you two been together?", he asked.

"Joe this is really uncomfortable...", I said.

He nodded.

"How long are you in town for?"

"I live here now...jason requested for transfer...so..."

"Your staying?", he said excited.

He smiled.

I nodded.

"Maybe I'll see you around...continue to catch up...just for a little while...please", he said.

"I'll think about it"

He got off my car.

"I really missed you baby...", he said, closing the door.

I put my window down.

"Don't call me that", i yelled.

He winked.

I watched him walk back to the arena.

I took a deep breath & wiped the tears that had fallen.

I couldn't help the way I was feeling, my heart wanted to run back in there

and hold him close, to tell him I love you still.


	3. Chapter 3-Dinner

Chapter 3-Dinner

Roman-

Getting back to my locker, Seth was holding cora.

"So how'd it go Rome?", Seth asked.

"She has a boyfriend", I said.

Seth & cora looked at each other.

"I'm guessing you guys knew...", I said.

They nodded.

"If I would have known you two knew each other...", Seth said.

"Its cool, So cora...", I said.

I smirked.

"Looks like mom has to set two more plates at the table...", she said.

"Two?", I asked.

"Duh me", dean said.

I chuckled.

I patted his shoulder.

"Can't forget Dean", I said.

Christina-

Setting up the table, I saw my mom add two more plates.

I raised a brow.

"Colby is bringing his friends", she said.

"What?...no...mom"

"I know...joe is one of them...", she said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Cora told you...", I said.

"No...joe did...he comes by when he can...I was going to tell you but seeing as you don't talk to me or your dad anymore...", she shrugged.

"So you knew he was a wrestler & that he knew Colby...why didn't you say anything?", I asked.

"Like I said before, you weren't talking to us...when I found out Colby invited cora to the show, I knew you were going to see him...if I would have told you, you wouldn't have gone...we didn't tell Joe we knew Colby either...", she said.

"Jason's coming..", I said.

"It's gonna be fine...", she said.

I sighed.

Going to my bedroom, I sat down on my bed & sighed.

Elvis came into the room. I ran my fingers through his fur.

"Whats on your mind gorgeous?", Jason asked leaning against the wall.

"Nothing..."

He smirked.

"It's just weird being home... here in my room...", I bit my lip.

"Well get use to it...at least till we find a place of our own...", he said.

I stood, he came closer.

Elvis growled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Your dog hates me...", he said.

"He'll get use to you...", I said.

"It's been a year", he said.

His lips brushed mine.

"I'm gonna go get more of your stuff off the car", he said.

I nodded.

He left the room, I looked down at Elvis.

"What's your problem huh?", I asked him, my hands on my hips.

He turned his head side ways, his eyes on me.

"Don't give me that look...your the one always growling...every guy I've gone out with growl...", I said.

He lowered his head & growled softly.

"Don't you growl at me...", I said.

I bent down & scratched behind his ears.

He licked my hand.

"Joe's coming...hope you growl at him too", I said.

I took a deep breath.

Roman-

I stood next to dean as Seth knocked on chris's front door.

It opened to a guy about deans size.

"You must be Colby...", he said.

Seth nodded.

"I'm Jason...", he said shaking Seth's hand.

"Oh um chris's guy...", Seth said.

This guy nodded.

Seth pointed at us.

"Joe & Jon", he said.

He shook our hand too.

Seeing a husky come around the corner. Smile on my face.

"Elvis...", I said, bending down to pet the dog.

He wagged his tail & whined, turning over so I could scratch his belly.

"Wow he didn't growl at you...thats a first", Jason said.

"Thats because he gave her that dog", dean said smirking.

"Oh...so you know chris...wait...your...your that joe...", he said.

I stood up straight & stuffed my hands into my pockets.

Dean had a pleased look on his face.

"Depends what you've heard...", I said.

"Just about the dog...maybe another thing..all good...", he said.

I nodded.

Chris came into the room.

She looked between us.

She moved to dean & looped her arm with his.

"Say blue eyes, fancy a drink?", she asked him.

"Well damn doll face, I'd fucking love one..", he said smiling.

"Dont cuss dean...watch your manners dude", I said.

"Sorry ma lady...I'll be on my best behavior...", dean said to Chris.

She looped her other arm with seths.

"Come on lover boy...you can't keep her waiting...", she said.

I stood there with Jason. He gestured for me to go on ahead.

I did. Knowing he was probably sizing me up.

I whistled for elvis to follow, he did. I heard him growl & Jason groaned.

"Good boy", I whispered.

Christina-

Elvis wouldn't leave joe's side.

He smiled at me.

I looked away.

"So Joe, it's nice to see you again...alot of great things coming your way in wrestling", my dad said.

I took a bite of my food.

"Yes sir...I hope they keep coming", joe said.

"Jason have they told you anything about the transfer?", my mom asked him.

"Not yet but im hoping soon...I don't want to be away from Chris to long", he said.

He grabbed my hand & squeezed it.

I leaned over & kissed his cheek.

My dad gave me a look that he didn't like what I did.

"So what's the big news?", my dad asked us.

Jason smiled at me.

"Well...", I stopped him.

"We're engaged", I said quickly.

No one said anything, some of them glanced at joe.

"You've only been together a year...", my dad said.

"Dad..", I said.

"Well were gonna stay engaged for a while...", Jason said.

"Well...I'm happy for you", my mom said.

"Thanks", I said.

Jason smiled at me.

My dad shook his head.

The rest of the dinner went better.

Joe would take glances at me. Smirking.

**-My Chargers won! **

**Decided to post this now out of excitement.**

** Sorry if your a jets fan**


	4. Chapter 4-The Plan

Chapter 5-The Plan

Christina-

Jason was at a hotel, seeing as my parents didn't want him to stay here. After everyone except my brothers & cora, left I got yelled at for sharing the engagement news in front of joe.

"I told him earlier...he already knew... besides your suppose to be on my side here...you two are the ones who broke us up...", I yelled.

"Chris..."

"No...your my parents...", my dad stopped me.

"Are you happy with Jason?", he asked.

"Yes", I said.

He nodded.

"Do you love him?", he said.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"That's exactly why I don't want you to marry him...that's why I can't be happy for you...im sorry", he said.

He walked away.

I got up & went to my room.

The next day I got up early & went for a run with elvis.

I stopped when Elvis no longer wanted to move.

"Great another bathroom break...you have such a small bladder dude", I said.

He lifted his head & gave me a look.

I wiped my sweaty forehead with my shirt.

"Are you stalking me?", joe's voice said behind me.

"You wish", I said.

"He's gotten so big...", he said.

"That's what dogs do joe, they grow...", I said shrugging.

"And you... you've gotten so..."

I looked at him.

His eyes roaming my body, he licked his lip.

I snapped my fingers & his eyes found mine, he smirked.

"You can't blame me for looking", he said shrugging.

He moved closer to me.

I could feel the heat from his body, speaking of his body.

It was nice & toned. His long hair tied back in a bun. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to trace my finger along his tattooed arm. He snapped his finger.

"Get a good look babygirl", he said smirking.

"You can't blame me for looking", I said.

It was a good thing my face was already slightly red from running.

"So when can we talk...I have a few days before I have to hit the road soon...", he said.

"I don't know... im busy...", I said.

Elvis finally finished, walking now.

Joe was beside me brushing his sweaty arm against mine.

A tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Maybe when I come back Wednesday we can talk...I've just missed you...I want to know how everything went...", he said.

"You could've called & asked", I said annoyed.

"I didn't think you would want to talk to me", he said.

"Bullshit...", I stopped.

He looked down.

"I waited for your call...every single day...hoping that you would ask me to come home...you didn't...so I told myself maybe he's found someone else... someone who wasn't broken...", I yelled.

He stopped me.

"I wanted to call...I picked the phone up but I just couldn't...not after I hurt you...trust me when I say this, you're not broken...I've met & been with broken women...", he said.

"Then go stalk them, go talk to them or fuck them whatever you do or did with them...", I yelled.

"You sound jealous..", he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't do this...", I said.

"We have to talk Chris...", I heard him yell.

I walked faster, getting home & going to my room.

Joe-

I rubbed my face.

"Damn it...", I said to myself.

Going to my parents place.

"Hey how was your run?", my mom asked.

"Unpleasant"

"Don't do this to yourself or to her", my mom said.

I looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said.

"I saw you two"

I got a glass of water & downed it.

"She's engaged joe...", she said.

"She's not married yet...I still have a chance..I know she still feels something...", I said.

"Joe..."

"Mom...I lost her once..im not losing her again...you said it yourself, if its meant to be...we will find each other again...we did...im not backing down till she's married or in my arms", I said.

"I'm scared that if you do this...you'll only hurt yourself more..what about Ella, think of your daughter here joe", she said.

"It's a chance im willing to take...Ella's gonna love Chris"

I said heading to take a shower.

Meeting Seth & dean for lunch.

Cora joined Seth.

He started kissing her, I tugged on his bun.

"Dont do that in front of me...", I said to him.

He chuckled.

"Ok sorry...", he said.

"So whats the plan?", dean asked mouth full.

"First off don't talk with your mouth full...second I don't know what you're talking about", I said.

"Duh...getting you back with my sister & getting rid of Justin...", cora said.

"It's Jason baby", Seth said correcting her.

"Whatever...I don't like him...ever since she introduced him to me", she said.

"The fact that she doesn't love him have anything to do with that", dean said.

"Guys im trying ok...", I said.

"Justin...", cora said.

"Mason...", dean said.

"It's Jason", Seth said.

"Whatever... he leaves sunday to Seattle...they haven't given him an official transfer yet, Chris is staying here...so you won't have to worry about him interfering", cora said.

"I'll wait till he leaves... im gonna get her back...", I said.

"You better...this is your fault in the first place...", she said.

"I know cora"

"No you don't...you didn't see her read your card over & over again...you didn't see her watching my phone...hoping you would call...waiting for you to some how show up...", she said.

Seth took her hand & squeezed it.

Dean sat back in his seat.

"Now im pissed at you", dean said.

He leaned back in his seat & crossed his arms.

I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5-Elvis

Chapter 5-Elvis

Christina-

I started my job at the vet clinic in town.

There last vet was retiring.

The good thing about this was that I could bring elvis with me.

The bell rang, letting me know someone had come in.

Walking to the front, I smiled at the woman holding her small dog.

"Sadie?", I asked.

She smiled.

"Christina...what...your back", she said hugging me.

"Yeah got back a few days ago...", I said.

"Wow...has joe seen you?", she asked.

I nodded.

"So who's this?", I asked changing the subject.

"This is peanut...my kids named her that..."

"Hi peanut...", I said scratching her ear.

I gestured for her to follow me.

Walking into a room, she set her dog down on the table.

"So you have kids?"

"Yeah 2...layla just turned 2 & nick 4...yes im still with Danny..", she sighed.

"Must be nice"

"It is...all 3 keep me pretty busy", she said.

"I bet..."

I heard the bell ring again, hoping it was cora who begged me for a job here.

"Can you excuse me", I said.

Sadie nodded smiling.

Walking out front. I sighed.

"Whats up doll face", dean said while petting elvis.

"Might as well tell joe to come in..."

"How do you know he's here?", he asked.

"You wouldn't be here if he wasn't.."

He smirked.

"He wants to come in...can he?", dean asked.

"Where's cora?"

"Outside with Seth..."

"Can you tell her to get to work or she's fired", I said.

"You didn't answer my question", he raised his eyebrows.

"I already said yes he can come in..."

He smiled.

"Thanks doll...he still loves you ya know", he said before walking out.

I turned around & went back to the room.

When I finished, we walked back out, Sadie saw joe & hugged him.

"Hey sadie...how are the kids?", he asked.

"Still asking for uncle joe..", she laughed.

She turned to me.

"Bye Chris, see you in 2 weeks", she said to me.

Cora was behind the desk.

Seth was sitting on it, big smile on his face.

"You off...please act like you work here...I'd like to have some clients", I said.

Joe came over to me, standing close.

I felt his hand on my back.

"Would you mind if I borrow elvis?", he asked.

"Why...are you going to use him to pick up chicks?", I asked.

He smiled.

"No...he already belongs to the only chick I want..", he whispered.

"Why do you want him?", I asked again.

He hesitated before telling me.

"I want my daughter to meet him", he said.

I bit my lip. It bothered me a little knowing he had a kid.

"Sure", I said softly.

"I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't go out with me", he whispered.

"I don't care joe..", I said but I did.

He gripped my arm.

"I want you to meet her too", he said.

I pulled my arm away from him.

"I can't...im busy...return him to my parents when your done", I said.

"Ok, my daughter & I will drop him off... you can meet her then"

I nodded & went back to my office.

Joe-

"What the fuck...why did you drop that on her...", dean said.

"I want her back with honesty...", I said.

I grabbed elvis's leash.

"I'll see you later baby", Seth said kissing cora.

She slapped his butt.

I groaned.

"What he's my boyfriend", she said.

"Doesn't mean I like seeing that shit...", I said.

She laughed.

Getting to my house, Tiffany was arriving too.

The back door opened.

Ella ran up to me.

"Hi daddy", she said.

"Hey baby...", I said picking her up.

She gasped.

"A dog...", she said.

"Yeah one of my best friends let me borrow him..", I said.

"Can I play with him?", she asked.

"Go for it...uncle dean & uncle Seth will go with you...his names Elvis"

I put her down & she went to go play with him.

I looked at Tiffany.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need that check...", she said.

I sighed.

"I have it...come on...", I said.

She followed me into my house.

I walked into my office & grabbed it.

I passed it to her & she snatched it.

Having to pay child support.

"I have her for 2 weeks...", I said.

Her hands on my chest.

"We had a good time at some point...how about...", I grabbed her wrist.

"Why so you could get more money...not happening...", I said.

She got in her car & took off without a word to Ella.

"Fucking bitch", dean said.

"Don't talk like that in front of Ella", I said.

Ella was running around & giggling while Elvis chased her.

I smiled, the only good thing to come out of that one night stand was her.

"So you gonna introduce Ella to Chris?", dean said.

"I want to...", I said.

"Take her to visit her at the clinic... im sure Chris has other animals Ella can see", Seth said.

"Daddy daddy did you see how high Elvis jumped", Ella said excited.

"Yeah baby I saw"


	6. Chapter 6-Meeting Ella

Chapter 6-Meeting Ella

Christina-

Getting home, joe still hadn't brought back elvis.

I was getting worried.

"Baby it's just a dog...", Jason said.

"Have you ever had a dog?", I asked.

"No.."

"Then you don't understand how I feel", I said to him.

"It's just a dog", he sighed.

"To you...he's my dog, I haven't been away from him this long...", I said pacing the room.

"Do you love this dog because he gave him to you?"

I stopped pacing, hands on my hips.

"Really...that's what you think...", before I could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

I rushed & answered it.

Joe stood there with a smile, a little girl around 5 in his arms.

His smile dropped when he noticed the expression on my face.

"I'm sorry im late...I didn't mean to worry you...chris he's safe..I promise...see"

He knew I was worried.

"Who's this?", I asked.

"Oh Chris this is my sweet little Ella...Ella I want you to meet daddy's best friend Christina"

She smiled at me.

"Hi", she said shyly.

"Hello...it's nice to meet you... did elvis behave?", I asked.

She nodded.

"He's a good dog..", she said.

"Yeah he's my best friend...I could tell him anything...", I said.

Joe smiled at me.

"He keeps your secrets?", she asked.

"He does...so if you have a secret you can't tell your daddy, elvis is your guy", I said.

"Yes because, I want my daughter to keep secrets from me", Joe said.

We laughed, Jason's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Thanks for letting me borrow him...I'll see you", joe said.

"Um sure...goodnight Ella", I said.

"Goodnight...", she said.

I closed the door & took the leash off elvis.

"I didn't know he was married", Jason said.

We followed elvis to his food bowl.

I fed him.

"He's not"

"He has a daughter..."

"Just because he has a kid doesn't mean he's married", I said.

"Cute kid...", he said.

"Yeah...she looks like him..", I said.

"Maybe when we have kids they'll look like me too", he said.

I sighed.

"We talked about this already...", he stopped me.

"I know...we could try other things...hormones to get you back on track...my mom said..."

Now I stopped him.

"Your mom...seriously...im not going to inject myself...if im meant to have kids I'll have them..", I said walking away.

He grabbed my arm.

"I bet if he asked you, you'd do it"

Elvis growled & moved dangerously close to Jason.

I pulled my arm away from him.

"He would have never asked me to do that...", I said before walking away.

I heard the front door slam, cora came into my room.

"What the hell was that?", she asked.

"Nothing"

"Didn't sound like nothing...I thought I heard Joe?", she asked.

"He dropped off Elvis..."

She stood there waiting for me to say more.

"Fine...you know how i feel about my decision on kids...well Jason went on to say that I would take hormones to help me have kids if Joe asked me too"

"Joe would never ask you to do that", she said.

"That's what I said"

"Men", she said rolling her eyes.

Joe-

Driving back home I looked over to Ella.

"Did you like Chris?", I asked.

"Yeah...she's really pretty"

"Yeah she is..."

"Are we going to see her again?", she asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah"

I smiled.

"We can go see her & elvis tomorrow... visit them at work...", I said.

"Elvis works", she giggled.

I laughed. I had to bring up the fact that I had to go to work soon.

"I have to go to work Sunday...", I said.

She looked down sadly.

"I know baby but I have to till Tuesday night...", I said.

"Can I stay with grandma?", she asked.

"You don't want to go with me?", I asked a little hurt.

She shook her head.

I sighed.

"I'll talk to grandma...", I said low.

Christina-

Walking into the clinic with cora, who was whining & grouchy since we got here.

"I'm so tired", she groaned.

"I am to kid but we need to work...im sure Colby doesn't want to take care of your ass", I said.

"He takes care of this ass just fine thank you very much", she said.

"Ew"

She laughed.

It was pretty busy all day.

Lunch finally came around & cora got up.

"Want to go to lunch with me & Colby?", she asked.

"No thanks"

"Ok, I'll be back in a few"

She opened the door to walk out, joe stood there with Ella.

"Hi joe", cora said.

"Hey...cora this is my daughter Ella...ella this is Christina's sister cora"

"Hi", ella said to her.

"Hello"

Cora looked between me & joe.

"Well im gonna go meet Colby", cora said.

Joe lifted some bags & Ella held drinks.

"We brought you lunch", ella said.

"Well thank you very much"

She smiled shyly.

"We were wondering if maybe you wanted to go down the street with us to the park...", joe said.

I smiled at him.

"Ok"

His smile grew.

I put Elvis's leash on him, closing & locking the door.

"Can I walk him?", she asked.

"Sure", i handed her the leash.

I took the drinks.

Joe's arm would brush against mine.

Finding a table once there I sat down, joe sat next to me, close.


	7. Chapter 7-The Talk

Chapter 7-The Talk

Joe-

I sat as close as I could to her.

I rested my hand on her back, she relaxed.

She looked at me.

"I got you your favorite", I said.

I pulled the box tray out of the bag & she opened it.

"Chili cheese fries...you remembered", she said.

"I never forgot...actually the week after you left, I ate that a whole week straight..", I said.

"Gross I can't even do that"

She laughed softly, while taking a bite of her fries.

"She's a great kid",she said.

"Yeah..."

"Her mom?"

I sighed.

"We went out to celebrate our win...she was there & well next thing I know she's on my front porch telling me she's pregnant...", I said.

"Here I was thinking you were single this whole time", she said.

"None of those women ever meant anything...", I said.

"Oh so you're a whore...", she said.

I laughed.

"I tried dating, Colby has set me up but it just didn't seem right with any of them...then ella was born & I devoted my time & energy into her & wrestling", I said.

"Jason wants kids..."

I looked at her & she was biting her lip.

"Can you?", I asked.

"I don't know...I would have to get tested..."

"But you don't want to"

She looked at me.

Relieved look on her face, like no one else got her the way I did.

"It's just...I don't want them to tell me I can't...I just.."

"Want to leave it up to fate... if its meant to be...it'll be", I said.

She nodded.

My eyes never leaving hers.

I wanted to lean over & kiss her, to feel her lips against mine again. She looked away quickly & continued eating.

"Ella come & eat", I said.

She ran over to us with Elvis by her side.

We ate.

"Ella do you like bunny's?", Chris asked her.

Ella nodded with a smile.

"Well it turns out that I have a bunny back at the clinic who might need a hug", she said.

"I can give him a hug...", she said.

"Great...your hired..", she said.

Ella giggled.

Chris looked at me & I mouthed thank you.

After a few more minutes we walked back to the clinic.

Cora was making out with Seth in his car.

I sighed & Chris laughed.

I walked over to the car & tapped the window.

They pulled apart.

"Don't make me kick your ass Seth", I said.

Seth chuckled.

They got off the car, cora gave us a smirk.

"Where did you guys go?", she asked.

"Park..", Chris said.

She unlocked the door.

Walking in we went to the back & she showed Ella the bunny.

"Thank you...ella has been in a sad mood... I have to go back to work & she wants to stay with my mom instead of being with me..."

"Sounds like you're in a sad mood too", she said.

"I am...partly because of Ella & the other part because of you...", I said low.

"Joe.."

"I want to be friends...again...", I said chuckling.

"I can do that...but nothing more", she said.

I nodded.

"Unless you fall in love with me again", I said low, smirk on my face.

"Joe..."

"Ok..I was kidding babygirl...well half kidding..", I said.

Cora came to the back.

She pointed to the front.

"Jason's here...with some rude bitchy lady & im about to slap her in her face if she snaps her damn fingers at me again", she said.

"Crap...sounds like his mom", she said.

She looked at me.

"I can stay back here out of sight if you want", I said.

"What no...we're friends", she said.

I nodded.

Ella held up the bunny.

Christina-

I walked out front with cora.

His mom stood there looking around the waiting area with a look of disgust on her face.

"Mrs. Avery...it's nice to see you again...", I said.

"You too...so this is your clinic", she said.

"Yeah..."

"It's yes...", she corrected me.

"Yes", I said.

Jason came over to me & kissed me.

"I'm sorry she just showed up", he whispered.

His eyes moved behind me.

I turned to see joe coming out with Ella.

"All done?", I asked Ella.

"Yeah, I think he feels better now", she said.

"I'm glad...thanks for all your help nurse Ella", I said.

She giggled & came over to hug me.

"Anytime you want to see him, let your daddy know...", I said.

She nodded.

Went over to joe & took his hand.

"It's nice to see you joe", Jason said.

"You too"

His mom eyed joe & rolled her eyes.

"Joe we should head out", Seth said.

He nodded & picked Ella up.

I looked at elvis & he looked at me to as if knowing what I was thinking.

"Hey Ella..", I said.

She looked at me.

"Today is elvis's day off...would you do me a big favor...would you take him with you till I get off?", I said.

Her smile grew & she nodded.

"Great...thank you so much", I said.

Joe smiled at me.

He took Elvis's leash & they left.

Jason's mom looked at me.

"So christina...how about we go out to dinner, with your family of course", she said.

"I don't mind cooking", I said.

"Yes but I would rather meet your family without them running around cooking...", she said.

"Ok...I'll let my family know", I said.

"Good"

She looked at Jason.

"Lets go son, I want to see this hospital your raving about"

Jason nodded & kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner", he said.

I nodded.

They left.

"Thank god the wicked witch of the west is gone...", cora shouted.

I laughed.

"Wait doesn't that make her your captain hook?"

"Technically yes...", I said.

"Your Wendy & joe's peter pan..."

"Cora..."

"What its true...colby & dean are like his lost boys...im the cute little brother...", she said.

I pushed her lightly & laughed.

"Your such a dork", I said.


	8. Chapter 8-Dinner With Hook

Chapter 8-Dinner With Hook

Christina-

Getting to joe's house, I knocked on his door.

It swung open.

He looked surprised to see me.

"Your mom gave me your address...I was wondering if you could keep elvis a little longer...", I said.

"Sure...I can take him to your work in the morning before I head out", he said.

I nodded.

"Would you like to come in?", he asked.

He held the door open.

I took a deep breath.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I said low.

"Ok...", he said.

I turned to leave.

When I got home, I took a shower & got dressed.

Getting to the restaurant & walking inside, it felt sort of stuffy & too elegant, if there is such a thing.

Cora whistled, I told her to invite Colby in hopes that she would behave & watch her mouth.

"Some fancy shit", cora said.

She was chewing gum making a bubble & than popping it.

I slumped my shoulders & Colby gripped my shoulder.

"I got it Chris", he said.

He stood in front of cora with a napkin.

"Spit it out & watch your language... for your sister babe", he said.

She rolled her eyes.

No one could ever control cora, it surprised me how much she let Colby.

"Fine but if captain hook snaps her damn fingers at me once...im jumping over the table & choking that bitch out"

"Language cora..", Colby said.

"Yeah yeah"

"Did you call her captain hook?", Colby asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Long story", she said.

He nodded.

We got to the table where Jason & his mom were.

I introduced my parents to his & my sister & Colby.

I sat down next to him.

Colby tapped my shoulder.

"I forgot to tell you, cora invited dean", Colby whispered.

"What?", I said.

"Hello family...", dean said with a huge grin.

"This should be interesting...", I heard cora say.

"Dean sit down...", Colby said.

My dad chuckled at seeing dean walk in.

They had bonded when Colby brought him & joe over for dinner. Dean patted my dads shoulders & took a seat next to me.

"Hey doll face", he said to me.

He kissed my cheek.

"Hi dean...", I said with a smile.

I looked at cora.

"Can I talk to you for a second", I said.

"No that would be rude, we can't just leave our company", she said.

I leaned over Colby, who smirked.

Dean joined the huddle.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered to her.

"I thought dean wouldn't mind a fancy dinner...so what the heck I invited him...", she said shrugging.

"No that's not what you were doing...I know your plan & it's not going to work...no offense dean", I said.

"None taken babe...", he said.

"What that I rather see you happy & in love with joe...instead of with Justin...", she said.

"Mason...", dean nodded.

"Jason...", Colby & I corrected them.

"Whatever", she said.

I leaned back in my seat. I knew her & dean were getting his name wrong on purpose.

Dean leaned into me.

"Listen I can go...I only agreed to this because joe's my best friend...I know how much he loved you then & I know how much he loves you now...", he whispered.

"It's fine...stay", I said.

He nodded.

"Besides I can use someone to piss off captain hook", I mumbled.

"Captain Hook...thats what you call her?", he said chuckling.

I nodded.

He cracked his neck.

"Well prepare for her to get really pissed off...", he said.

Jason leaned forward over the table.

"Everything alright?", he asked.

"Fine"

He nodded sitting down.

Dean reached over the table to grab a bread.

He took a bite of it & chewed with his mouth open.

"Damn this shit is good", he said mouth full.

He looked down the table.

"Yo Mr. Mathews pass the butter", dean said.

My dad was trying to keep from laughing & passing the butter down.

I think my whole family was. Even me.

This was going to be a long but eventful night.

Dean ordered soup to start.

I bit my lip seeing him pick up a spoon & his pinkie finger sticking out, he slurped the soup in the spoon.

"That's some good soup", he said grinning.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

Dean again slurped his soup.

Jason's mom looked annoyed.

"Your friend is...interesting", Jason said.

"Very", I said.

Again dean slurped it.

"What the hell", he said shrugging, he put the spoon down.

He lifted his bowl & drank from it.

When he finished he lowered it & wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Next", dean said, lifting a finger to the waiter.

"Excuse me young man...do you always have such bad manners", Jason's mom said.

"Oh sorry lady...next please...", dean said.

Then he burped.

Cora burst out laughing.

"Excuse me please", dean said.

Jason sighed.

He looked like he was getting angry.

I leaned over to dean.

"How about you give it a few minutes...", I whispered.

"Sure babe", he said.

I patted his arm.


	9. Chapter 9-Defend Me

Chapter 9-Defend Me

Roman-

I was sitting on my porch drinking a beer, Ella was asleep.

The guys had said they were going to dinner with Chris.

Inviting dean along to annoy the woman as much as possible.

"Daddy"

I turned to see Ella at the door, wiping her eyes.

"Kiddo your suppose to be asleep", I said.

I picked her up & took her to her room.

I kissed her forehead.

Elvis jumped on her bed & laid on top of her feet.

"Good boy", I said patting his head.

Locking the front door & going to my room.

Christina-

Jason's mom asked my parents all kinds of questions.

About their careers, what the twins did for a living.

"Is Christina's cancer...hereditary?", she asked.

I looked at her than Jason.

My mom looked at me & then at her angry.

"No..."

"Good...if there going to have kids I can't have them getting sick",she said.

I looked down at my lap, it hurt her saying that.

Jason didn't even say anything.

"That's just fucking awesome...", dean said.

"Excuse me"

"No one is fucking perfect lady...your ass is no exception...", dean said.

"Don't talk to my mom like that", Jason said.

"Wow...dude your fucking pathetic...you defend your mom but not your girl...really...", dean said.

"Did you not hear what your mom said to her...", Colby jumped in.

"Guys", I said.

His mom rolled her eyes.

She cleared her throat.

"Speaking of kids...christina we have an appointment for you set up tomorrow", she said.

"Appointment?", I asked.

"Yes with your doctor, see what kind of hormones you can take so you can get pregnant", she said.

I looked at Jason angry.

"I thought we talked about this..."

"Yes you did...", his mom started.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't speaking to you...", I said to her.

Jason looked at me angry.

"I told you I didn't want to do that", I said.

His mom opened her mouth to say something.

My mom got up.

"Cancel that appointment... this is my daughter, that is her body...she can do with it how she pleases...", she said.

"This coming from an alcoholic... ", his mom said.

Colby & Dean stood.

I grabbed him dean & cora grabbed Colby.

"What gives you the right to talk to my mother like that...your lucky I don't slap you across your face right now", I said.

"Christina", Jason said.

"Well if she expects to marry my son, she better be at that appointment", his mom said.

"Really that's how its going to be?", I asked Jason.

He was going to say something but his mom answered.

"Yes..."

"I wasn't talking to you lady", I said loud.

"We're done here...lets go everyone", my dad said.

Jason jumped up when I left with them.

Getting home, I took off my engagement ring.

I sighed.

"Darlin..it's his loss", dean said.

"And maybe joe's gain...", cora mumbled.

I turned & looked at them angry.

"Lets get one thing straight here...I want all of you to listen because im only going to say this once...joe & I were over a long time ago, that's where that relationship is staying, in the past...we are only friends, that's all I want...", I said angry.

They stayed silent.

I sighed.

"I'm going to bed", I said low.

Walking passed dean to go to my room.

I opened my box, seeing all my hospital bracelets.

My beanies, the pictures with joe, & his card.

A soft knock on my door.

"Come in", I said.

Colby & Dean walked in.

They closed the door behind them, dean let himself fall on my bed, Seth laid back.

"If your here to push joe on me..."

"Naw...we just want to hang...mostly me...im the only one who hasn't known you a long time...", dean said.

He pointed to the box.

I nodded.

He pulled it towards him.

Smile on his face. He showed me the Disney picture.

"Roman has the other ones in his bag...takes them everywhere...", dean said.

"Let me see", Colby said.

He handed the pictures to him.

"Wow...", Colby said.

"Mind if I read this darlin?", dean asked.

"Go for it", I said.

He opened it & read it.

Showing it to Colby.

"Explains why you called that lady captain hook", Colby said.

I saw dean run his fingers along the small stack of bracelets.

Colby looked at me.

"He told us a couple of stories about you two...the important ones..."

"Yeah he talks about you all the time...about how he regrets letting you go & not keeping in touch...", dean said.

"Guys...what do you want me to say...that when I saw him all I wanted to do was hold him...tell him I love him" I said.

Dean smirked.

"So you do still love him...", Colby said getting up.

"You don't understand... I can't go back to that..." I said.

"Why not darlin..come on he loves you, you love him...", dean said.

"No...at least not yet...", I said.

"Jason...", Colby said.

I nodded.

Cora stormed into the room& grabbed Colby.

"Just because you lost your fiancé doesn't mean you could steal my man...", she said.

She dragged him out by his shirt, he shrugged.

Dean looked at me.

"So...wanna make out", he smirked.

I started laughing.

"I was just kidding", he said.

"I know..."

"You know what Roman would do to me if I did...he'd spear the shit out of me", dean said.

"What's that?", I asked.

He looked at me shocked.

"Your fucking joking right?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm gonna show you", he said while pulling out his phone.

I sat next to him.

He showed me YouTube videos from when they were the shield.

Explaining each move. Colby came back.

"Time to go Dean", he said.

"Aw I was teaching her something", he said.

"You can finish some other time", I said.

He nodded & kissed my cheek, then kissed coras.

Colby did the same & they left.


	10. Chapter 10-Forgiveness

Chapter 10- Forgiveness

Joe-

Dropping off Ella at my moms, I saw Chris leaving hers.

I parked my car near her.

She smiled. I got off my car.

"Here's elvis", I said.

She opened the back door to let him out.

She kissed the top of his head & ran her fingers through his short fur.

"I missed you", she said to him.

"Don't I get a kiss...I took care of him & brought him home", I said.

She bit her lip.

Leaned up near my cheek & kissed it.

I forced myself not to turn to hit her lips.

"Still smell like strawberries", I mumbled.

She laughed softly.

"Watch yourself or I'll superman punch you", she said walking to her car.

"You know my move?", I asked.

"You can thank dean for that", she said.

I smirked then licked my lips while I watched the way she walked.

"Maybe you'll let me spear you some time", I said.

She turned to look at me.

She blushed knowing what I meant.

"Go before you miss your plane...weirdo", she said.

"For you I would"

"Go..", she said giggling.

I laughed & got in my car, smiling as I drove off.

Christina-

I let elvis stay home.

Getting to work, I saw Jason sitting on the hood of his car.

Sighed, parking & getting off.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

"Sure..."

I unlocked the door to the clinic & let him come in.

I set my purse down.

"Why are you here so early?", he asked.

"Paper work...what do you want to talk about?", I said.

"What my mom said was out of line...im sorry...I did set her straight when we got to the hotel...chris your the most important thing to me...we don't have to have kids...we could adopt...whatever you want to do", he said.

"I do want to have kids but im not about to inject myself with hormones to do it..", I said.

"That's fine we could try naturally...", he said.

He moved closer to me, his hands on my hips.

He kissed my cheek.

"How important is that paper work", he whispered.

He tried to kiss me I gave him my cheek.

"How about we try now...see how it goes", he kissed my neck.

I pushed him away.

"Not now hot stuff", I said.

He groaned.

"I'll see you later...hey put your ring back on yeah", he said.

I nodded.

He left as cora was coming in.

"What did he want?", she said.

"To apologize...remind me to put my ring back on yeah", I said.

"Are you serious...your still marrying him...", she said.

"Cora..."

"What about joe?", she asked.

"What about him?", I asked.

"He's your peter", she said.

"Cora...joe & I are friends... that's all", I said.

Going to my office, I sat in my chair & thought about joe.

The warmth of his cheek still on my lips.

Joe-

Its been a few days.

Landing back home.

I had a huge smile on my face.

"Damn someones happy to be home", dean said.

"After you told me Chris took her ring off...well...this is my chance dude..", I said.

"I know what you mean...maybe she wont turn you down", dean said.

I looked at him confused.

He nodded.

"I asked her to make out with me, she said no", he said shrugging.

"You what?", I said.

I took a dangerous step towards him.

He laughed.

"She said no"

"What would you have done if she would have said yes?", I asked through gritted teeth.

"I would have made out with her, stuck my tongue down her throat & made her moan...what im a man", he said.

I took another step, Seth stopping me while he laughed.

Dean shook his head, hands on his hips.

"Come on man, you really think I would have done that...your my best friend...", he said.

I relaxed.

"Hey dean can you help me with something", Seth said.

Dean nodded & walked to seth's pace.

I walked ahead.

Dean-

"Whats up?", I asked.

"Cora texted me earlier...chris forgave him & put her ring back on..", Seth said.

"Shit...what do we do?", I asked.

"I don't know...he's really happy right now..."

"Didn't Jason leave sunday?", I asked.

Seth nodded.

"Maybe we still have a chance to bring them together...", I said.

**-ChelleLew that's what he would have done.**

**Hope his answer was to your liking. ( :**

**Oh & thank you for that idea. **


	11. Chapter 11-My Body

Chapter 11-My Body

Christina-

Jason's mom was still in town. It was friday. She was leaving later today.

She asked to go to lunch.

Meeting her I sat down.

"So", I said.

"Here is the thing christina...jason has always wanted kids, knowing that you can't have any & that your leaving it up to fate kills him.", she said.

"I know don't you think it kills me too...I want to make him happy", I said.

"Then try the hormones...please for jason...he is moving here for you, he's giving up his life..his friends for you...this is the least you can do", she said.

She was right. Jason was giving up everything to be here with me.

"I'll try it...", I said.

She smiled.

Took my hand & squeezed it.

"Thank you", she said.

"I'm guessing you have an appointment set up?", I asked.

"Actually, so you won't have to leave work a nurse will be going to see you later today", she said.

"Today?", I said.

She nodded.

We paid & I went back to the clinic.

She was heading to the airport.

Getting inside joe was there, I hadn't seen him since he left.

"Hey babygirl", he said.

"Joe...your back", I said.

"Yeah been home a couple of days now, just thought I would bring Ella by...she's in the back with cora", he said.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah..."

His smile dropped when he saw my hand.

"Your ring...", he said.

"Yeah...im engaged remember"

I'm sure Colby or dean told him I had taken it off.

"But...", he said sadly.

"We talked it out...everything's good now"

I don't know why it hurt me so much to say those words to him.

The look on his face made me feel worse.

"Joe...", I said low.

"Its cool...um.."

A lady walked into the clinic.

She smiled.

"Hi im looking for Christina...", she said.

"Thats me"

"Where can I set up?", she asked.

I pointed down the hall.

"My office last door on the right", I said.

She nodded.

Joe watched her.

"Who's that?", he asked.

"Did I ever tell you your really nosy..", I said.

"Answer the question", he said.

"She's here to inject hormones in me..we want kids soon", I said shrugging.

"Hell no...no...", joe said angry.

"Joe..."

"Not like this...babygirl...not with him", he said hurt.

"He's leaving everything in seattle to be here with me, this is the least I can do", I said.

He looked away.

"So what im not allowed to have kids but you are...that's not fare joe...", I said loud.

"I want you to have kids...with me...", he said.

I sighed.

"I can give you a baby...I can make you happy..I would never ask you to do this, I would love you whether we had kids or not.", he said.

"I'm sorry...", I said.

Going to my office, before closing my office door.

I saw cora watching me, she rolled her eyes.

Turning to the nurse, I lifted my sleeve & she injected me.

"When will I know?", I asked.

"Give it a week...then I'll inject another & just hope you get knocked up", she said happily.

I nodded.

Walking her out, joe was still in the waiting area.

He looked angry. Once the nurse was gone.

"I can't believe you...ella time to go", he said.

"Joe...this is my body, my life", I said angry.

"Your wrong...that's my body...", he growled.

Pulling me close, his hand slid down to my butt & squeezed it.

My body reacted to being close to him.

"This has always been mine... no matter how many other men have touched it...I claimed it first", he mumbled close to my lips.

I pushed away from him.

He let me go when Ella was coming with cora.

"Time to go baby", he said to Ella.

"Ok daddy...bye cora, bye Chris", she said.

"Bye sweetheart...", I said low.

Joe picked her up & walked out.

"Your blushing...what happened?", she asked happily.

"I'm not blushing...im pissed off...you can thank him for that", I said pointing at the front door.

Cora-

I heard her office door slam.

Making me jump a little.

I called Colby.

"Hello", he said.

"Ok...something happened... there both really pissed off..we need another plan...now", I said.

"Let me put you on speaker"

He must have been with dean.

"Ok baby...whats up", he said.

"I don't know...there both pissed off...I tried to ask her but she didn't budge... talk to joe..", I said.

"Maybe he saw that she put the ring back on...", I heard dean say.

"No...it has to be something else...talk to him..then let me know the next step to our plan...", I said.

"Hearing you talk like that is so sexy..."

I laughed softly.

"Ew...still here & I don't need to hear that", dean said.

"Let me know soon", I said.

"Yes ma'am", Colby said.

**-A new story up call "In Too Deep" if you wanna check**

**It out! **


	12. Chapter 12-New Plan

Chapter 12-New Plan

Joe-

I heard low arguing on my front porch.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the door, Seth & dean fighting over who should knock.

They smiled.

"Hey bud...how are you?", dean asked.

I gestured for them to come in.

"So what happened at the clinic?", Seth asked.

"She's still engaged & she's going through with the hormones shots", I said.

"What, at the dinner she said she didn't want to do that", Seth said.

"He convinced her...im gonna kill him", dean said.

"She said they want to have kids as soon as they can", I said low.

I walked over to my couch & sat down.

Dean patted my shoulder.

"Lets go out tonight...get your mind off things", Seth said.

"Guys..."

"Come on you need this... invite Josh & Jon too", dean said.

"This isn't up for debate...get ready we are going", Seth said loud.

"What about Ella?"

"We can drop her off at your moms...come on dude", dean said trying to lift me off the couch.

"Ok ok...", I said.

Seth-

We watched him go upstairs.

Dean went to find Ella & I called Cora.

"So what's the plan?", she asked right away.

"Don't I get a hello Colby, I miss you & love you...can't wait to see you...", I said.

"I'm sorry...hi baby...now whats the plan", she said.

I chuckled.

"We are taking him out for drinks...probably hit the club...so wear something sexy...", I said.

"Oh I will", she said.

"See you tonight... I'll text you to let you know where we are", I said.

"Got it hot stuff"

"I love you"

"Everyone does...", she said.

I laughed.

"Just kidding...I love you too Colby"

Christina-

I was getting dressed to go out with cora.

Putting on a grey short tight dress.

She had invited Lucy, April, Karla, & Jenny.

Meeting them at the club. I hugged each of them.

I had kept in touch with Lucy over the years.

We were all taking shots.

"Christina"

Someone yelled behind me.

I turned to see Jon & Josh waving.

I waved back.

"I'm gonna go with Colby", cora said.

"Wait...is that why you invited me out...you knew he was going to be here", I said.

"Duh...", she said.

I chuckled.

The other girls shrugged & followed.

I groaned & went after them. Some how everyone at the table made it so I would have to sit next to joe.

He didn't look at me, he was playing with his drink.

I sat down, my thigh brushing against his.

"Chris..this is trinity, my wife", Jon said.

I looked at her & smiled, shaking her hand.

"Right...im sorry about our first meeting I just had to be some where", I said to her.

"Don't worry about it...Jon let me in on everything", she said.

I nodded.

Joe chugged his drink.

He was going to get up.

Dean stopped him.

"I'll get you another one...darlin you want something?", dean asked.

"Surprise me", I said.

"You got it babe", he said.

I leaned over to joe.

"Hey", I said.

He glanced at me.

"Hi", he said.

"Joe...please don't hate me..", I said.

He looked over at me.

"I don't hate you...im mad...how could you let them manipulate you like that...that's not who you are babygirl", he said.

I sighed.

Everyone at the table was looking at us.

"Hey trin...lets go dance", Jon said.

She nodded.

The girls followed, along with Colby & Cora.

Dean hadn't come back, I saw him sitting at the bar drinking.

"You look amazing tonight Chris", joe said.

"Thank you"

"How about we get out of here & just talk...that's all I want to do...", joe said.

I nodded.

He smiled, getting up, he took my hands helping me up.

His hand rested on my back to help guide me out.

Once outside, we headed towards the beach.

"I forgot how pretty it was here at night", I said low.

"Remember when I brought you...man...that was a good night... not the party but the rest was perfect", he said.

"Yeah..."

I rubbed my arms.

I felt him put his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks", I said.

He smiled at me.

His arm brushed my arm.

His fingers finding mine.

"So tell me about your wrestling career...last I heard you were playing football..", I said.

He nodded.

"Yeah that didn't really work out...so I thought what the hell..lets try wrestling", he said shrugging.

"Followed in your dad & brothers footsteps", I said.

He nodded.

"So what about you...why'd you want to be a vet?", he asked.

"That should be obvious... elvis...", I said.

He smiled.

He tugged on my hand, stopping me.

"We need to talk about...about what happened the day we broke up...I know your angry at me for it...", I stopped him.

"I'm not anymore...I understand why you did it...you wanted to give me my best chance...I get it now...", I said.

"So then don't marry him...I love you...I have always loved you...", he said.

"Jason is a good man...I can't hurt him..", I said.


	13. Chapter 13-I Love You?

Chapter 13-I Love You?

Joe-

I nodded when she said that.

"What about hurting me?", I asked.

She bit her lip & I can see she was on the verge of tears.

"You're the last person I would want to hurt", she said.

"Stay with me...lets hang out & if in the end you realize im not what you want...I'll let you go...for good..", I said.

"Joe.."

"Please babygirl...", I begged.

She sighed.

She moved closer to me & pulled me down, her lips hitting mine.

My knees trembled, burying my fingers in her hair to keep her close.

She pulled away.

Our lips inches away.

"Still so soft...", I whispered.

"You can't get mad when im with Jason...if im going to figure this out...", I stopped her.

"I know...", I said.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"When does he come back?", I asked.

"Next Saturday", she said low.

I pressed my lips to hers.

Her hands smoothed up my arms.

"Can we hang out tomorrow...my house, im having a BBQ with the guys...pool", I said.

"Ok...", she said.

Christina-

Cora came into the room.

My mouth dropped open.

"Your naked", I said.

"No im not it's a bikini", she said twirling.

"Where is it?", I said.

It barely covered anything.

She shrugged.

"Colby likes it", she said.

"I can see why"

"Are you ready?"

I nodded.

Putting elvis's leash on.

We got in our car & drove to joe's.

Getting there Ella ran up to us.

"Hi cora, hi Chris"

"Hi princess...", cora said.

Ella wrapped her arms around my waist.

I handed her Elvis's leash.

Joe came out smile on his face.

He leaned down & kissed me.

"I'm glad your here", he said.

"Me too"

We spent most of our time in the pool, the guys cooking.

Jon & Josh's wives joined us.

"So you two have known them a long time?", trinity asked.

"Yeah...well since high school", I said.

"They told us about you & joe...he got so bad after he lost you, still kinda is then suddenly you come back & he's always smiling, so happy...it's nice to see him like that"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I smiled at her, hearing this made me a little uncomfortable.

"She was just as bad...", cora said.

"Excuse me, I need to make a call", I said.

I got out of the pool, dried off & went inside the house.

I took a deep breath, I got my phone & dialed Jason.

I looked at the pictures on top of the fireplace.

Seeing our picture from Disney there.

"Hello"

It took me a few seconds to answer him.

"Jason", I said.

"Yeah baby..."

"I just wanted to hear your voice...", I said.

"Miss me already...what are you up to today?", he asked.

"BBQ", I said.

"Aw man...lucky, I would rather be there with you then here alone...", he said.

I bit my lip. I honestly didn't know why I called him.

"So um...my mom told me what you decided on..about kids...thank you so much for deciding to go thru with it..", he said happily.

"Of course...your moving here for me...it's the least I can do", I said.

I heard the back door open.

Joe walked in, smile on his face.

I mouthed mom to him, he nodded.

"I love you", Jason said.

I felt joe's hands on my waist.

The warmth of his fingers on my skin.

His lips on my shoulder.

His eyes met mine.

"I love you", I said.

Joe smiled.

"That's the first time you say that to me...", he said.

I realized what I had done.

"Baby I have to go but I'll call you later ok", Jason hung up before I could say anything.

I put my phone on the counter.

Joe cupped my face.

"You love me?", he asked.

"Joe..."

"It was a joke...I know you said it to your mom", he said.

"So is the food ready?", I asked.

"Hungry?"

I nodded.

"How hungry are you?", he voice was low deep.

His lips on my neck.

I pushed him lightly.

"Not that kinda hungry...", I said.

He smirked.

"I seem to remember you never being able to keep your hands off me", he said.

"Your mistaking me with yourself", I said.

"Hey maybe this time your mom won't come in...", he said.

We both laughed.

We walked back out to eat with everyone.

**-Couldn't wait to post this one. Lol**


	14. Chapter 14-Love At First Sight

Chapter 14-Love At First Sight

Joe-

After dinner my cousins left.

Cora & Seth were cuddling on my couch.

Dean & Chris were still out back talking.

I was taking Ella to her bed.

I tucked her in.

She rubbed her eyes.

"Daddy can Chris read to me this time?", she asked.

"You want her too?", I said.

She nodded & grabbed a book.

"Ok let me go get her", I said.

Getting back down stairs, they were getting ready to leave.

"Your leaving?", I asked.

"Yeah so you can put Ella to sleep", Chris said.

"Actually...she wants you to read to her...if you don't mind", I said.

She looked at Cora.

"I can take cora home...", Seth said.

"Are you sure?", Chris asked.

He nodded.

Putting an arm over coras shoulders.

"Here keys to the car", Cora handed Chris the keys.

"Behave you two", dean said smirking.

They left & she looked at me.

She followed me to Ellas room.

"Chris can you read to me?", Ella asked her.

"Sure", she said.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me?", I said to her.

She nodded.

Christina-

I sat down on her bed & took the book she handed me.

After I finished reading it I tucked her in more. She yawned.

"My mommy never reads to me...she says she doesn't have time...", she said sadly.

"I hope I did a good job?", I asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"Goodnight Ella", I said.

"Goodnight"

I left her room & went downstairs to find joe in his backyard, feet in the pool.

I went & sat next to him.

"She's asleep... I think...im not sure, I've never done this before...", I said.

"I'm sure you did fine...", he said.

I nodded.

"So I want to know what happened with the surgery & your arm..."

"Joe..."

"Come on, I need to know", he said.

"They cut my arm open to get to the bone & for a while after I couldn't feel my arm, they thought maybe they hit a nerve...which before the surgery they did let me know it was possible... anyway with rehab I regained the ability to move it & feel again...", I said.

"Can the cancer come back?", he asked.

"Doctor said I shouldn't but there's still a chance it could...might be a few years...months...days...never", I shrugged my shoulders.

"Lets hope it doesn't", he said low.

I nodded.

"How was it being a father for the first time, must be nice?", I asked him.

"Oh man...at first I didn't want to believe it but then, I don't know I saw her little face & her hand squeezed my finger & she looked at me...it's the most amazing feeling you could ever imagine...", he said.

"It was love at first sight", I said.

He looked at me & smiled.

"It was..."

We talked for a while longer.

It was getting cold.

"We should get inside", he said getting up.

He took my hands & pulled me up.

"I should get going...it's getting late", I said.

"Oh..ok", he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

I headed for the door.

"I really had a good time joe...I missed talking to you...", I said.

"Me too"

"Goodnight", I said low.

"Goodnight babygirl...drive safe...text me when you get home, just so I know your ok", he said.

"Will do"

I turned to my car.

I stopped right away.

I sighed.

"I'm going to kill cora", I said to myself.

Moving closer to look at the two flat tires.

They were obviously stabbed with something.

I turned back to joe's & knocked.

"Hey whats up", he said.

"Cora & your friends decided to stab my car", I said.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry...you can borrow mine...", he went & got his keys.

Handing them to me, he stepped out of his house & towards his car. He nodded.

"Just as I thought", he said & pointed to his tires as well.

"I'll call cora?", I said.

No answer.

He tried calling Seth & dean, no answer.

"Would you mind me crashing on your couch?", I asked.

"You won't stay on the couch...take my room & I'll take the couch..."

"Joe...it's fine"

"I'm not letting you sleep on my couch...end of discussion", he said.

"Thank you"

"Unless you want to share my bed... then we can discuss it", he said smirking.

"Good try but I don't think so", I said.

"I had to ask", he said.

We went back inside & he showed me his room.

I bit my lip, nervous.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt or something?", he asked.

"A shirt...I doubt anything else would fit...", I said.

He nodded & tossed me a shirt that said the shield.

"What's The Shield?", I asked.

"The group I was in...you know with Seth & dean"

"Right...forgot", I said.

He stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't mind me", he said.

"Sorry but you need to step out", I said.

"I've already seen you naked...what's the problem"

He moved closer to me.

His fingers brushing my skin as they found the button on my jean shorts. I stopped him.

"Joe...I can't...jason", I said.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry...", he said before leaving the room.

I changed, his shirt covering what it needed too.

Feeling bad about what I did, I went to find joe.

He was watching a show, sitting on his couch shirtless.

I couldn't take it anymore, wanting him. My skin his fingers brushed

still felt warm from his touch.


	15. Chapter 15-I Missed You

Chapter 15-I Missed You

Joe-

I rubbed my face after walking out of my room.

What was I thinking trying to sleep with her.

I went over to my couch & turned the tv on.

Taking my shirt & shorts off.

I sat, I was fighting the urge to run into my room & take her over & over again. I closed my eyes, my hand slowly moving into my boxers, I groaned.

"Christina", her name escaped my mouth.

I heard a gasp.

Taking my hand out, seeing Christina standing there, she turned covering the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know...you...I thought...im sorry...", she said again.

"No...I...its...", I didn't know how to explain it.

I was hoping she didn't hear her name.

"I'll let you finish...im sorry", she said again.

She took off fast towards my room.

I sighed.

I went towards my room & went right in, closing the door behind me. She stood.

"Joe..."

"Don't say anything...", I said.

I pulled my boxers off, tossing them beside me.

I locked my bedroom door.

"Your mine...im taking back what belongs to me", I said.

Her eyes roamed my body, she bit her lip.

I went towards her & pulled her close.

My lips hit hers & my body relaxed, hers did too.

I took her shirt off & pushed her back on my bed gently.

"I need to feel you...", I said low.

I climbed on top of her & kissed her neck.

My hands running up & down her body, like my fingers were trying to remember each curve, the warmth of her skin.

"God I missed you", I whispered.

Her hands ran up & down my back softly.

Her fingers traced each muscle, the other hand ran through my hair.

"Joe...", she whispered.

"Yeah baby", I said against her neck.

"I missed you too...", she said.

I smiled, kissing her lips softly.

I felt her leg wrap around my waist, pushing down on my butt.

I groaned.

"Make me yours again joe...", she whispered.

"My love", I said.

I took off her panties & moved back between her legs.

Her nails digging into my shoulder as I pushed into her.

Her moans quietly filled my room.

She bit her lip, knowing we had to keep quiet.

Seth-

"Did you have to slash the tires on my car?", cora asked dean.

He shrugged.

"Hey we needed to find a way to get her to stay there...I slashed joe's too", he said, like that would really make a difference.

"Anyways...back to the task at hand, it was a good idea telling Ella to ask for Chris", I said.

"I know that's why I told her, oh & you need to pay her 5 bucks...I told her you would, so getting rid of mason", dean said.

"Justin...", cora trying to correct him.

"Jason...J-A-S-O-N", I said.

They both shrugged.

"How do we get rid of him?", dean asked.

"I say we run him over... oh wait we can't because you slashed my tires...", cora said glaring at dean.

"Oh boo hoo...cry me a fucking river princess...", dean said.

"Hey don't talk to her like that & you...I'll get you new ones...", I said.

"See...your boyfriend will get you new ones...", dean said.

"What Ambrose your boyfriend doesn't get you anything?", cora teased.

Dean smirked.

"I knew I liked you kid...good pick of the litter Rollins", dean said.

"Same to you..", cora said.

I shook my head & laughed.

There was a knock at the door.

Cora went to answer it.

She came back, followed by Jason.

I looked at dean, who knew what I was thinking.

"Hey guys...nice to see you again", Jason said.

"Yeah man...how was seattle?", I asked.

"Boring without my girl", he said.

"I bet...", dean mumbled.

"What was that?", he asked dean.

"I said I bet she misses you to man", dean said.

"I know she does...she called me earlier & said she missed me...so I came to surprise her...", he said.

He looked around.

"Where is she?", he asked.

"She is staying with some of her girls tonight...they wanted to catch up", cora said.

"Oh man... ok don't tell her im here I want to surprise her...", he said excited.

"Cant wait to see her face when she sees you man", dean said.

Cora pinched his arm.

He pinched her back.

I got in between them to stop them from fighting.

"Ok...if you want we could call her tell her to come home", I said.

"No if she's catching up with her friends I don't want to interrupt...", he said.

"You can stay in her room if you want...", cora said.

He nodded & went to her room.

Once the door was shut.

"Holy shit...", dean said.

"Babe you need to call her...let her know", I said.

She nodded & called. No answer.

We tried calling Joe, nothing.

So she texted her.

Hoping she saw it before she gets home.

Joe-

"Joe", she moaned.

Her back arched off the bed & her chest pressed into mine.

I pinned her hands above her head.

My lips on hers as I groaned.

Letting her hands go to grip her thighs, wrapping her legs tight around me.

I dug my nails into her thighs as I released inside her.

Loosing my grip, I rested my forehead on hers, both of us panting.

"I love you",I whispered.

She gave me a small kiss.

"I love you too", she said against my lips.

**-finally finished this chapter.**

**Decided to post it now, I just couldn't wait. ( :**


	16. Chapter 16-Don't Go

Chapter 16-Don't Go

Christina-

I got up & put on the shirt joe let me borrow.

I felt a large hand grip my wrist.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"I should get out of here before Ella wakes up", I said.

"No don't...please", he said.

"Joe...we shouldn't have done that last night...im engaged..", I said.

"You don't love him...you love me you said...I know it...I felt it, I felt you over & over again", he said.

I sighed.

"I don't know...I might not be able to tell him but I do...I won't lie I...I love both of you", I said.

"No baby..you think you love him but you don't, you put up with him because you don't want to hurt him...", he said.

"Joe...im just so confused...", I said.

"Stay with me", he begged.

Before I could answer there was a knock downstairs.

I grabbed my shorts & put them on.

We went downstairs to see Colby & dean at the door.

Dean gave joe a way to go smirk & Colby looked at me, worried.

"You need to go home", Colby said.

I nodded.

"By the way mason is here", dean said.

"Who's mason?", I asked.

"He means Jason", joe said low.

The look on his face told me he was sad.

"Colby can you give me a ride?", I asked him.

He nodded.

I kissed joe's cheek.

"Give me a little time to think", I said.

"All the time you need", he said.

I nodded, he gripped my waist.

His lips finding mine.

"Don't forget I love you", he whispered.

I let my lips brush his again.

I grabbed elvis's leash.

I smiled & left with Colby.

Joe-

I sighed when she left.

I turned to see dean leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head smirking.

"So you got laid huh...how was it?", he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business jon but it was...fantastic", I said.

"So then you do still love her?", he asked.

"Always have", I said.

"There's something you should know", he said serious.

I waited for him to continue.

"He's going to ask her to move up the wedding", he said.

"Why?"

"Something about getting a better work opportunity...in Africa", he said.

I stood.

"She won't go", I said confident.

"Roman...both of you know this girl like the back of your hands, she obviously loves you both, the question here is, who can't she live without", he said.

"She loves me...last night was proof of that...I can't lose her again", I said.

"I'm rooting for you buddy & if you want to kill this guy, I'll dig the damn hole to bury him in", he said.

I chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that", I said.

Christina-

Getting back to my house, Jason was sitting with cora.

I smiled at him. Hoping I didn't smell like joe.

"Hey...did you have fun with your friends?", he asked.

"Yeah...it was nice to catch up", I said.

Colby had filled me in on where he thought I was.

Jason hugged me.

Kissing my cheek.

"Shower & change, I want to take you out to lunch & discuss something with you", he said happily.

"Ok"

He seemed excited about something.

I went to shower & change.

Getting back out a little later, dean was on the couch talking to Jason.

He smiled.

"Damn doll face you clean up good", he said.

Jason chuckled.

I was in a knee length strapless light blue dress.

My hair in a ponytail.

"Dean its always nice to see you", I said.

Jason tried to kiss me, without thinking I gave him my cheek.

Looking at dean who smirked.

"So...where are we off too?", dean asked smiling.

"We..."

I pointed between me & Jason.

"Are going to lunch...you are...welcome to stay here", I said.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

Eye brows raised.

Jason looked at dean.

"Your welcome to come along...I don't mind..", he said.

Dean smiled, his dimples showing.

"Thanks jason...I'd love to tag along", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

I knew what he was doing, I knew he was only looking out for joe. I nodded.

"Come on dean", I said.

"Shot gun", dean announced as he made a dash for Jason's car.

Jason laughed.

"Don't encourage him Jason", I said.

"What he's a cool guy...", he said.

"Move your ass Chris", dean called out.

I groaned.

This was going to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17-Guilty

Chapter 17-Guilty

Joe-

I was at the gym with Seth.

Cora had said she would stay with Ella.

Dean said he was going to keep an eye on Chris.

"So you're telling me...right now dean is bugging the shit out of my future sister-in-law?", Seth asked.

"Yeah...I told him not to but you know him...once he has an idea in his head he has to follow thru with it", I said.

"Yeah that's the lunatic in him", Seth said chuckling.

"So you & cora...are you planning on asking her soon?", I asked.

"Was thinking tomorrow night...then hit the club to celebrate but with this whole africa bomb I think I want to wait & see what happens", he said.

I nodded.

"Nothing to romantic...she hates that crap", I said.

"I know...she'd be fine with me just tossing the ring at her & saying let's get hitched babe"

I laughed.

"Hey...thats the cora way", I said.

"Tell me about it..."

"Just make her happy Colby or I'll kill you", I said.

"I know...", he said.

Christina-

I was sitting in the back since dean called shot gun.

Dean turned in his seat to smile at me, he winked.

Once getting to the restaurant we sat down.

Ordering. Dean folded his hands together on the table.

His fingers tapped one another. Evil grin on his face.

He put his straw in his mouth & slurped, even though there was only ice left.

The annoying sound it made.

I took the cup away.

"A that's mine...", he said.

"I think your done", I said.

He looked at Jason.

" Say Jason, did Chris tell you how her night went, I heard she had a blast, how did her

friend put it, fantastic", he said.

I glared at him.

"Yeah Chris does go a little wild if you let her", Jason said smiling.

"Am I learning secrets now...Chris how about you tell us one now", Dean smirked.

"Jason why'd you want to have lunch?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Hey I'll be right back ok", Jason said.

I nodded & he got up to leave.

I looked back at dean.

"Did joe send you?", I asked.

"Nope...", he said huge smile on his face.

"So then what are you doing here?", I asked.

"Just wanted to hang out with you...see what joe sees...", he said shrugging.

I sighed.

Jason came back with some papers.

I eyed them.

"What's this?", I asked him.

"Africa...", he said smiling.

"I see that...why are you showing me these?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Well...I got an offer to work there...", he said.

"How long will you be gone?", I asked my eyes still scanning the papers.

"Well...I was thinking, what if we moved up the wedding", he said.

"What does our wedding have to do with africa?", I asked confused.

"Well this offer is almost 2 years", he said.

"Your gonna be gone for 2 years?", I asked.

He chuckled & shook his head.

"If you say yes, I'll take it, we get married & move to africa", he said.

"When?"

"In 2 months", he said.

"What about my job?", I asked.

"I've told you before you don't need to work...I can take care of us", he said.

I took a long drink of my water.

Dean eyed me, looking between Jason & me.

Jason squeezed my hands.

"This is important to me, just like you are...if you don't want to go just say so, I'll turn it down...", he said.

"You've wanted this for a long time...they turned you down the last time...", I said.

"Yeah now they want me to go...this is amazing", he said.

I looked away from him.

His finger under my chin to turn my head to look at him.

"Your more important... if you don't want to do this just say the word...", he said.

Seeing his eyes, I felt guilty over what happened with joe last night.

I bit my lip.

"Let's go to africa", I said.

He smiled & hugged me.

Dean shook his head.

"I'm gonna call them & tell them yes...then we have to start planning the wedding & finding where we are going to live...it's gonna be great Chris", he said.

Jason left the table.

I was sitting there having a panic attack.

Dean sat back arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you gonna let your fiancé in on the fact that you just finished rolling around with roman", he said.

"Who's roman?", I asked taking deep breaths.

"Joe", dean said.

I shook my head.

"Right...what happened?", I asked him.

"You just agreed to move your ass to africa doll", he said.

"What?"

"Just breath kid...", he said squeezing my hand.

Joe-

After we got out of the gym, I texted dean to see how it was going.

Waiting a while I got about 3 texts from him.

Long texts.

I read them carefully, then I got to the part about africa.

Seth watched me.

"What's going on Rome?", he asked.

"She said yes", I said putting my phone down.

"What...", Seth said.

I sighed.

"Maybe it's a mistake...guilt...", Seth said.

"Seth"

"He is not what she wants...you & I know that very well...fight for her", he yelled.

"Seth..."

"No...she's not married yet...don't give up Rome...", he said.

"I'm not...", I said


	18. Chapter 18-Its Nothing

Chapter 18-Its Nothing

Christina-

Its been almost a month since I've seen joe.

I avoided him & he avoided me.

I was sitting in my doctor's office.

He walked in.

"Hi, What can I do for you Chris?", he asked.

"I um haven't been feeling well for a while, I don't know if it's because of the hormone shot or if...", I couldn't say it.

"If the cancers back", he said.

I nodded.

"Well we can take a blood sample, have it checked out & just cross our fingers that it's not back", he said.

"Ok sounds good", I said.

"Has your arm been hurting?", he asked.

"No I mean, at least not that I've noticed", I said.

He nodded.

"Well that's a good sign...if you'll follow me, we can take you to a room & draw your blood", he said.

My phone started ringing.

I answered.

"I know im sorry cora, I'll be there soon", I said.

I was meeting her & my mom at the dress shop.

She was watching Ella for Joe.

"Where are you?", she asked.

"Doctors"

"Is everything ok?", she asked her tone worried.

"Just a check up, its ok", I said.

Silence.

"Cora I have to go", I said.

I hung up with her.

Joe-

I was at the gym with the guys, Colby said he was going to ask cora today.

He was nervous.

"It's gonna be fine", I said.

"Maybe I should wait till tonight, no she hates anything romantic...", he said.

"Then just ask her now...", dean said.

Seth's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil", dean said.

"Hey baby", Seth said.

He moved away from us.

I saw him nod, he turned quickly & glanced at me.

A few minutes later he came back.

"There going dress shopping today", I turned to look at him.

"Oh...", I asked.

"Rome...you should just kidnap Chris, tie her up & put her in your closet...only bring her out when she needs to eat & use the restroom", dean said.

Seth chuckled.

"We're not all you dean...only your crazy enough to do that", Seth said to him.

"Its settled then, I'll kidnap her for you", he said.

"I rather her pick me on her own & not because she's tied up", I said.

"Then lets kidnap mason...bury him deep deep deep down in the ground...", dean said.

"Its Jason", both Seth & I said.

Dean shrugged.

"Rome there's something else", Seth said.

I waited for him to continue.

"Chris went to the doctor's today", he said.

"Is she ok?", I asked.

"Just told cora it was a check up"

I nodded.

Christina-

Getting to the dress shop, I walked in & hugged my mom & cora.

Seeing Ella I hugged her.

"Hi sweetheart", I said to her.

Cora pulled me aside.

"Chris..."

"What?", I said.

"what's going on?", she asked.

"Nothing cora, I've just been feeling sick", I said.

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong?", she asked.

"Yes...you didn't tell mom did you?"

"No"

"Did you tell Joe?", I asked.

"No of course not"

I nodded.

"I told Colby"

I rolled my eyes.

"He's gonna tell Joe", I said.

She had a worried look on her face.

I hugged her.

"I'm sure its nothing", I said.

Ella was sitting on my moms lap.

"Are we ready?", my mom said.

I nodded.

Sitting on the little bench in the changing room, I sat & let a tear fall.

I looked at my phone & found joe's name.

I wiped my tear & put my phone away.

Cora came in.

"I came to help", she said.

"Thanks"

She helped me into the first dress.

Looking in the mirror I really liked this one.

"You know...you should call joe...he asked about you when I picked up Ella", she said.

"I'll call him later", I said.

"Are you going to pick him?", she asked.

I sighed.

"Give me a hint", she said.

I laughed.

She hugged me.

"I'm not happy about Jason but I am happy to see you dressed like this...you look really pretty..", she said.

I smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

**-Finished this chapter, decided to post it before you**

**all kill me. **


	19. Chapter 19-Dresses

Chapter 19-Dresses

Christina-

I met my sister & mom at the dress shop. I was on the third pick.

I had to find a wedding dress right away.

The wedding was next month, Jason had to go back to seattle to finish some last minute things.

Cora was on the couch in the dress shop, pouting.

"What about this one?", I asked on my third pick.

"No..", Ella said.

Cora shrugged.

I sighed.

"Guess not...", I said.

Her phone rang & she got up walking out of the store to answer it.

I looked at my mom.

"What's her problem?", I asked her.

"Just...we didn't think you would get married so soon"

"No... you didn't think I'd get married to Jason", I said.

"Honestly I thought it would be joe", she said.

She smiled at Ella.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Me too", I whispered.

"You can still say no to Jason", my mom said.

Cora came back in with dean & Colby.

I waved to them.

Dean examined the dress I had on.

"Nope not it...it makes your ass look way fat", he said.

"Well Jeez dean...don't hold back or anything...", I said.

"Just trying to help... might wanna change the groom too", he said.

I rolled my eyes, going back to the changing rooms.

Cora helped me into the first dress again.

"Please stop being mad at me..I know you don't like this but Jason is a good guy..sweet..loving...", I said.

"So is joe", she mumbled.

"Cora please I need you to be ok with this...your my sister...", I said.

She looked at me.

"Fine...I really liked this one...it fits your curves perfectly", she said.

I walked out to show them this dress. I had really liked it the first time I had it on.

Stopping when I saw joe, his back was to me.

Cora tugged my hand forward, I shook my head.

"Wow you look really pretty chris...like a princess", Ella said smiling.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Ella", I said.

Joe's eyes ran up & down me.

He bit his lip.

"Beautiful", he said.

"Thank you", I said low.

"Darlin that's the dress...so about the groom", he said, scratching his chin.

"I can think of someone", Colby said.

Joe smiled.

"I guess this ones it...", I said.

I went back to the dressing room & I started to unzip the dress.

The zipper got stuck.

"Crap...cora", I said.

Hearing footsteps I turned around, I heard the curtain open.

"Cora can you unzip me please", I said.

I felt warm fingertips on my skin.

I gasped when my body tingled at the touch.

"Sorry", joe said.

"Where's cora?", I asked, holding the dress up.

It was now loose & falling.

"She left with seth...she's really upset...", he said.

"I know", I said low.

"If your moving to africa to get away from me, it won't work...I'll go to africa to see you..."

"It's not that.."

"Then what is it...does he know that we...", he stopped.

"No...I should tell him", I said.

Joe moved closer, I looked up at him.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yes"

His hand was on my cheek his thumb rubbing softly.

"Baby tell me the truth...cora said you went to the doctors", he said.

"I'm fine just freaking out a little"

"Your gonna tell me if anything is wrong right...you won't keep that from me?", he asked.

"No, I won't keep it from you"

He nodded.

He stared into my eyes for a minute.

"Do you love me Christina?", he asked.

"Yes", I said low.

"Do you love him?", his eyes searched mine.

I bit my lip.

"Yes"

"You hesitated", he said.

"No I didn't..."

"Yes you did..."

I sighed.

"I have to change...", I said.

"Go for it...I've already seen it all", he smirked.

I pushed him out lightly.

I changed & went to the waiting area.

Cora came back in screaming her head off.

Huge smile on her face.

She showed me her hand.

"He asked", she said happily.

"He asked you to marry him...wow", I said.

Colby came in big grin on his face.

I hugged him.

"Congrats", I said.

"Thanks...I would have asked her sooner but I didn't want to steal your africa moment...", he said.

"I wouldn't have minded", I said.

"We're going out for drinks tonight", cora said to me.

"Ok.."

Joe squeezed my hand.

He picked up Ella in his arms.

He winked at me before walking out with dean & Colby.


	20. Chapter 20-Confused

Chapter 20-Confused

Joe-

We were going to meet the girls at the club cora picked.

Getting their & finding them already taking shots. Chris laughing, her & cora each had waters.

I went & wrapped my arms around chris's waist.

She removed them.

"Don't..", she said.

I was about to ask her why, then seeing Jason show up with more drinks.

She gave me an im sorry look.

"Hey guys", Jason said.

"I didn't know you were here", I said to him.

"Just got in...colby congrats man", he said.

"Yeah thanks", Seth said.

I downed my drink.

"I'm gonna go get another", I said.

I sat down at the bar, taking shot after shot.

I felt someone pat my shoulder, turning to see Jason sit next to me.

"You should slow down joe...", he said.

"Probably should...", I said.

"So colby...he's a good guy right?", he asked.

"The best..he & dean", I said.

He nodded.

"Just looking out for cora...we're about to be family & I'll be damned if I let her marry the wrong guy", he said drinking his shot.

I chuckled.

"Oh man...", I said.

I shook my head & downed my shot.

"Is it me or do I get the feeling me being here bothers you?", he asked.

"Nope..", I said.

"Then whats your problem?", he asked.

I sighed & set my glass down on the bar.

"You know what...you are my problem...yeah...", I said.

"Christina", he said.

"Does it bother you... me being here?", I asked him.

"Yes it does...I saw the way you looked at her, you lost...she loves me...we are getting married, I get it she's your high school sweetheart but you pushed her away"

"To save her life..", I said loud.

"Is everything ok here?", Chris said.

He smiled at her & kissed the side of her head.

"Fine baby", he said.

"Yeah babygirl...all good", I said.

"Um ok", she said ordering water.

"Why aren't you drinking baby?", he asked her.

"Haven't been feeling good.", she said.

"Want me to take you home?", he asked.

"No its cora's night, I don't want to ruin it...although she's not drinking...which is weird for her...", she said.

Jason smirked.

She looked between us.

"I'm gonna go see Seth..", I said.

I walked past them.

Stopping at Chris & kissing her cheek.

I smirked at him, he glared.

Christina-

I looked at Jason.

"What was that?", I asked him.

"Just friendly conversation...you said I should get along with him...I am", he said.

He pulled me close.

"We need to talk Jason", I said.

"Ok...come on", he took my hand & guided me to the hall where the bathrooms were.

My eyes found joe, he took another shot & then looked away.

Getting into the hall, I let go of his hand.

"Your scaring me...do you not want to get married anymore?", he asked softly.

"When im done telling you...you might not want to marry me", I said low.

Tears ran down my face.

"Whats wrong chris...tell me", he said.

"Joe & I...we slept together...that night I told you I was catching up with my friends... I...I was with him..", I said.

He rubbed his forehead, pacing the small space.

He finally stopped, he pointed at me.

"You slept with him?", he asked.

"I'm so sorry Jason", I said crying.

"Why?", he asked.

I started crying harder.

"I gave up everything in seattle to be here with you...I love you, I have never been unfaithful, I haven't even looked at another girl because I only ever wanted you", he yelled.

"I know...jason", I said.

"I can't do this right now...I need to be alone", he said leaving.

"Jason wait.."

He turned back to me.

Grabbing my arm & pushing me against the wall.

"I can't talk to you or even look at you right now...if I stay I might say something I'll regret", he said.

He walked away & I wiped my face.

Joe-

Seeing Jason storm out of the club.

I went to find Chris.

Seeing her crying.

I went over to comfort her, she pushed me away.

"It's gonna be ok", I said.

"No it's not...I cheated on him...none of this should have ever happened...this was a mistake...I don't know why I came back here", she said.

"Don't blame me...", I said.

"I'm not...I blame myself...because I know why I came back", she took a deep breath.

I waited for her to continue.

"I blame myself because...the only reason I came back here...was for you...seeing you brought back all the memories...my love for you, I didn't think I was going to run into you so soon", she said.

"Why get engaged then if you came back for me?", I asked.

"When he proposed, I thought he could fill the empty void...he could replace you", she said.

She shook her head.

"But he couldn't...not after I saw you...", she said.

I was going to say something but she stopped me.

"Don't...I need to find Jason", she said.

He grabbed my arm stopping me.

"I need to...I love you, I will always love you...I tried filling that empty void too...but I can't with anyone else...it has to be you", I said.

"I'm sorry...I just don't know what to do...", she said low.

"Well when you figure it out, come & find me", I said.

I walked away from her.

Finding Dean.

"Do me a favor...take care of Chris for me...I have to go", I told him.

"Everything alright?", he asked.

"I don't know anymore", I said.

Walking out of the club, I saw Jason by his car.

He leaned against it.

He saw me & came towards me quick.

Swinging at me, I dodged it & pushed him against a car.

"You son of a bitch, what gave you the right to touch her", he growled.

"She asked me too, more like begged me too", I said wanting to hurt him.

**-Today is my nephews last game.**

**He's excited that he doesn't have to wake up early on Saturdays**

**anymore.**


	21. Chapter 21-Decide

Chapter 21-Decide

Joe-

I held his hands behind his back.

"Let me go you son of a bitch", he yelled.

"Why so you could try to hit me...you won't & I'll just end up kicking your ass", I said.

"You slept with her", he growled.

"I love her", I said.

"So do I...you think im gonna let her go that easily... she's mine now", he said.

I let him go.

He turned to me.

"You had your chance...I get it you let her go to save her life...but I have her now & im trying to make her happy...that's all I want...", he said.

"She came back for me", I yelled.

"Yeah that's what I figured...what I want to know is why hasn't she canceled the wedding to be with you...she's still with me...she's marrying me", he said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it", I said stepping up to him.

Yes I was much taller than him, more muscular, but I was tipsy by now. If he swung at me again, he wouldn't miss this time.

That's exactly what he did, hitting me right in my jaw, I stumbled a little. I ran back at him, slamming him into a car.

Dean-

I was worried about roman, going outside to call him.

I heard grunts & a window break.

Seeing two people fighting.

"Oh shit", I said.

I went back in to get Seth.

We all ran out to stop Jason & roman.

I held roman back & Seth held Jason.

The girls showed up.

Roman looked at Chris.

"You have to decide Chris...do it quick because I can't do this anymore..", he said to Chris.

Chris bit her lip & cried.

I let him go.

"I'm gonna take him home", I said.

We got into a cab, giving him romans address.

Christina-

"He's right chris..you need to pick...", Jason said.

"I can't...", I said low.

"Your going to have to", he yelled.

He walked away.

I sighed.

"Lets get home", cora said softly.

I nodded.

We got in a cab & went home.

Colby came back as well.

Arriving dean & joe were on my front porch.

Joe was sitting down, dean leaned against the wall.

"He wouldn't stop bitching to bring him here...I don't know how you put up with him doll", dean said.

"Same way you all do", I said.

Joe looked up at me.

"Want to talk?", I asked.

He nodded softly.

"We'll be inside", cora said.

I nodded.

They went in & I sat down next to him.

I could tell he was tipsy by the way his body rocked a little.

"So lets talk", I said.

"I want you to marry me...", he said.

"Joe"

He moved a little getting on one knee, he took a ring out of his pocket.

"Marry me?", he asked.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Bought it the day after I made love to you...now will you marry me?", he asked.

"Please don't do this to me..", I said quietly.

He cupped my face & kissed me.

"I was gonna ask you tonight, take you down to the beach & ask, then when you said yes I was gonna make sweet love to you on the beach", he said smiling.

He pulled me up & we went to his parents house, he unlocked it & took me to his old room.

"My parents aren't here...", he said taking his shirt off.

He kissed me hard, his fingers digging into my skin.

He unzipped my dress & kissing my shoulder.

"I love you", he whispered.

Before I could say anything, he kissed me again.

My mind kept telling me to stop him but my body & my heart told me not to.

My heart & body craved him, for his touch, his lips, his soft words.

Joe-

Waking up with a headache & alone, I got up & dressed.

Looking throughout the house for Chris.

I sighed, she must have left after last night.

I took a shower & went over to her house.

Cora answered.

"Hey where's Chris?", I asked.

"Joe...um...jasons here right now...I think you should go...just let them talk...", she said.

I nodded.

"Tell her to call me when she can...please...", I said.

"I will", she said.

Seth came to the door.

"Mind giving me a ride home?", I asked him.

"Sure bud", he said.

He gave cora a quick kiss.

"Shit...I messed up your engagement party...", I said.

"No you actually made it awesome...I always hoped for a fight at my engagement party..", she said smiling.

I chuckled.

"Sorry kid..", I said.

"It's ok...", she smiled at me.

Seth & I left.

Getting home, Ella was on my front porch.

I got off the car quick.

"Baby what are you doing here?", i asked her.

"Mommy dropped me off...she said She'll be back in a little while", she said.

"How long have you been sitting here Ella?", Seth asked.

She shrugged.

I nodded.

Unlocking the door for her to go in.

"Stupid bitch", i said.

"How can she just leave her kid here...alone..", Seth said angry.

**-Nephew won his first game.**

**Took my nephews to see**

**Book Of Life. Finished this chapter at halftime lol.**


	22. Chapter 22-Ella

Chapter 22-Ella

Christina-

After getting dressed & leaving joe there.

I went home, looking at both rings sitting on my dresser.

A soft knock at my door.

I grabbed both rings & put them in my pocket.

"Come in", I said.

Jason popped his head in.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

"Yeah"

He came in & sat down next to me.

"I thought about us a lot last night...", he said.

Guilt running through me.

"I can forgive you for everything...lets start fresh now..I want to marry you...your it for me", he said.

"Jason...I don't know...", I said.

"Why is it so hard for you to choose...you should know in your heart what & who you want", he said.

I sighed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow...back to seattle...I'll be back in a couple of days...I'll be expecting an answer", he said.

I nodded.

He kissed my cheek.

I got up & cupped his face, kissing him.

I pulled away.

"Wow", he said.

"I needed to do that", I said low.

"You've never kissed me like that before", he said.

"Yeah"

He gave me a small smile & left.

I sat back down on my bed, taking the rings out.

I knew who I wanted, who I couldn't live without.

I got up & took both rings with me.

Joe-

I called Tiffany.

"Hello"

"We need to talk...now..", I said.

"I can't im busy", she said.

"I don't give a fuck...meet me at the park...now or I'll call the cops on you for abandonment... you left your daughter alone for who knows how long..", I said.

"Fine..", she yelled.

I picked up Ella, Seth followed me.

Getting in the car & driving to the park.

I was pacing while Ella went to the swings.

"You have to calm down Rome", Seth said.

Dean arrived as well.

"I've got your back dude", dean said, cracking his neck.

I nodded.

Seeing Tiffany arrive with some guy, his arm draped over her shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want?", she asked.

"Why didn't you call me first to let me know you were dropping her off...you don't just leave your daughter sitting on the porch", I yelled.

"It was your porch... she knows better than to leave alone..what's the big deal", she said rolling her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me..someone could have kidnapped her...that's the big fucking deal", I yelled.

"Stop yelling at me...I get it", she yelled back.

The guy she came with stepped up to me, dean & seth behind me close.

"Keep the fucking kid...", the guy said.

Tiffany smirked.

"I'll send you the custody papers...she's all yours...", she said.

"I can't believe you can just give her up like that...it's that easy for you...", I said.

She shrugged.

"Just needed her for the money...don't need her anymore", she said.

"Unbelievable", Seth said.

"You're a fucking whore", dean said angry.

She laughed.

Walked away with the guy.

I turned to get Ella.

Not seeing her around the playground.

"Ella!...", I said loud.

Rushing toward the swings & slide.

Dean looked on the other side, while Seth looked in the play tunnels.

"Ella", dean yelled.

"She's not here...", Seth said.

My heart was racing.

Taking deep breaths to keep calm.

"Don't panic...I'll go down that way, Seth go down the street maybe she's there...rome stay here maybe she's just hiding", dean said.

I nodded & watched them take off in opposite directions.

Christina-

I was getting ready to lock up, when I heard a small cry coming from the back room.

I went towards it & found Ella curled up with elvis pressed against her body.

He whined & pointed his nose towards Ella.

"I got it bud...", I said to him.

I got on my knees.

Petting elvis's head.

"Good boy", I said.

I sat beside her & leaned back against the wall.

Ella sat up & hugged her knees.


	23. Chapter 23-Run Away

Chapter 23-Run Away

Christina-

"Hi sweetheart", I said.

"Hi", she said low.

"Where's your daddy?", I asked.

"He's at the park with my mommy...I ran away", she said.

"Wanna tell me why?", I asked.

She looked at elvis.

He tilted his head & looked at her.

"He said you can trust me...your secret is safe with me kiddo", I said.

She nodded.

"My mommy & daddy are mad at me...mommy says she doesn't want me anymore...they were fighting at the park, really loud...", she said sad.

"That scared you didn't it?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I don't know your mommy but I do know your daddy, right now he's scared he can't find you...he loves you with all his heart...", I said.

"I love my daddy too", she said.

"I need to call him to let him know that your ok...can I do that?", I asked.

She thought about it.

She looked at elvis & whispered something in his ear.

He turned & licked her cheek.

"Elvis says its ok", she said.

I smiled.

"Elvis is a smart dog...come on let's go wait for your daddy out front", I said.

She nodded & I picked her up in my arms.

Getting my cell & calling joe.

"Hello"

"Joe...I have Ella...I'll explain when you get here", I said.

"I'm on my way", he sounded like he was panicked.

I looked at Ella who was hugging elvis.

A few minutes later, joe showed up with dean & Colby in tow.

They all looked relieved.

Joe picked her up & hugged her close.

"Baby don't you ever do that to me again", he said kissing the side of her head.

He looked at me & smiled.

He mouthed thank you.

I smiled back.

"Doll im glad your here", dean said hugging me.

"Where's cora?", Colby asked.

"I don't know she said she needed to be somewhere", I said.

He nodded.

Ella left joe's arms & she took my hand.

I bent down so she could whisper something into my ear.

I looked at her.

"Are you sure I can tell him?", I asked her.

She nodded.

I got up.

"We need to talk joe", I said.

"Ok", he said.

"Guys mind keeping Ella & elvis company?", I asked Colby & dean.

"Not at all...im not taking my eyes off you kid", dean said.

I gestured for joe to walk.

We walked down to the park, sitting down on a bench.

"Ella went to find you?", he asked.

"Well elvis...she needed to talk to him...", I said.

"Right he's the secret keeper...", he said smiling.

"Joe, she's worried...she thinks your mad at her & she told me her mom doesn't want her...", I said.

He sighed.

"I'm not mad at her...that thing about her mom...its true, this morning when I got home, Ella was on my front porch alone...I don't know how long she was there for...I was so angry at Tiffany...", he said.

"Tiffany's her mom?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Where is she now?", I asked.

"I don't know & I don't give a fuck...", he said angry.

"Joe..."

He took a deep breath.

"The last time I was that scared was when you got that fever & was rushed to the hospital... I never thought I'd ever feel that way again", he said.

"You need to talk to Ella, she might be too young to understand why Tiffany doesn't want her but she will understand how much you love her & that you would never leave her like she did", I said.

His fingers brushed my hair back.

"Your gonna be a good mom babygirl...", he said.

His hand still on my cheek,

I rested my hand on his.

Kissing the palm of his hand.

"You're a great dad, don't ever doubt yourself...", I said.

He rested his forehead on mine.

"Thank you for existing...", he whispered.

Without a second thought my lips were on his.

We parted when my phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Chris..I need your help, im freaking out", cora said.

"Whats wrong...", I said.

"Please come home...now"

"Ok im on my way..just breath...", I said.

I put my phone in my pocket & looked at joe.

"I have to go, cora needs me", I said.

"Of course...", he said.

I got up, he grabbed my wrist.

He stood, he leaned down & kissed me softly.

"I love you", he said.

**-Exhausted, busy Sunday.**

**We went to the San Diego Safari Park, fun but walking**

**up & down hills not fun.**


	24. Chapter 24-Cora

Chapter 24-Cora

Joe-

Driving back to my house, Chris let Ella bring elvis.

Dean was in the back seat with her.

Seth in the passenger seat.

"So what did you & Chris talk about?", dean asked.

Ella quickly looked at me.

I smiled.

"It's a secret", I said.

Ella smiled.

I winked at her.

"I like Chris..she's really nice, do you love her daddy?", Ella asked.

I looked at her confused.

"What would make you say that baby?", I asked.

"The way you look at her & smile...you never look at mommy that way...only chris & uncle dean told me", she said.

"Snitch... that was a secret", he said.

I chuckled.

Ella giggled.

"I do baby...", I said.

"Are you going to marry her?", she asked.

"I'm trying kid", I said.

"Well try harder", she said with a serious look.

"Yeah roman...try harder", dean said.

Seth laughed.

Christina-

Getting home, I went straight to cora's.

She was a bundle of nerves.

"Whats going on cora?", I asked.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

I took a deep breath & rubbed my forehead.

"Say that again?", I asked.

"I'm freaking pregnant", she said through gritted teeth.

"Wow...really...wow...this is great..cora this is amazing a baby..is this why you didn't drink last night?", I said.

"Yeah...I didn't know for sure till I took the test...", she said.

She shook her head.

"I'm not mother material... I can't do this", she said.

"Cora...you'll do great, you'll be an awesome mom...colby is gonna be so excited", I said.

She started crying.

I hugged her.

"Don't cry...cora"

"What if I end up like mom...a damn alcoholic or worse..."

"Stop...don't you dare say that...yes mom made some mistakes but she's better now & you are nothing like her...do you understand...you are funny, smart, & you have the biggest heart, you're so strong, I know this because we've been together our entire lives...so trust me when I say you'll do great...", I said.

She nodded & hugged me.

"I'm gonna be an aunt...", I said.

"Yeah...chris...you'll be a great mom too", she said.

"I hope so kid"

"With joe?", she asked.

I sighed.

Joe-

Dean & Seth had left.

Ella sat in front of me, I set down a cup of chocolate milk.

I sat down & watched her drink it.

"So baby...we need to talk", I said.

She nodded.

"Your mommy loves you so very much but she had to take a trip...your gonna live with me now, but I never ever want you to feel like I don't love you...I do kid, I love you so much...", I said.

"I know daddy Chris told me", she said.

I smiled.

"I know you don't like it when I have to go to work but I need to..."

"I know"

"Ella don't you ever run away again...you scared me princess, daddy has only been scared like that once before & I never want to feel that way again...I can't lose you too Ella", I said.

"I'm sorry daddy...", she said.

I sighed as she continued to drink her chocolate milk.

There was a knock at the door.

I opened it.

"Chris...", I said.

She licked her lips.

She smiled.

"You know that place between sleep & awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you, that's where I'll be waiting.", she said.

"You remembered the quote I wrote", I said.

"Is this a dream?", she asked.

"Your my dream...you always were", I said.

She pulled my down to meet her lips.

"I love you joe...", she said.

"Sweetheart you don't know how happy you've made me..I love you to my love", I said.

Kissing her again.

We heard a tiny giggle & elvis barked.

We pulled away & laughed.

She put something in my hand, looking at the ring I had given her.

"If you still want to...its a yes", she said.

"Let me ask first", I said.

She laughed.

I got down on one knee.

I looked up at her.

"Christina Mathews...will you marry me...us?", I asked remembering Ella.

She smiled at Ella, I heard Ella giggle.

"What do you think Ella?", she asked her.

"Say yes..say yes", she said excited.

"Yes", chris said softly.

I smiled putting the ring on her finger.

Kissing her hand.

I got up & kissed her.

"God I love you...", I whispered to her.

"I love you to baby", she said.


	25. Chapter 25-Seth's Freakout

Chapter 25-Seth's Freakout

Joe-

I woke up the next morning, rubbing christina's back softly.

After Ella went to bed, Chris & I couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Her bare back was pressed against my chest.

I left small kisses on her back & shoulders. I heard her giggle.

"I didn't mean to wake you my love", I whispered.

"I love hearing you call me that", she said.

"My love", I whispered against her shoulder before leaving a kiss.

She turned over & cupped my face, kissing my lips I moaned.

"I'm never letting you go again", I said low.

"I hope not", she said.

She kissed my forehead.

We fell asleep in each others arms.

We felt the bed sink a little.

Opening my eyes elvis was on our bed, tail wagging while he whined.

"He needs to go out", Chris said, her eyes still closed.

"I'll take him", I said getting up.

I handed her my shirt since it was long enough to cover her body if Ella came in.

Getting downstairs, I opened the back door for elvis.

"Don't take to long...I just got your mom back dude", I said.

A knock at my door, I went to answer it.

Seth walked in quickly panicked.

"Dude cora's pregnant", he said.

"What?", I said.

"Yeah she told me this morning when I saw her...she's pregnant... how does that even happen...", he said freaking out.

"Well see seth when two people really love each other...", I said.

"I know how it happened...what am I going to do...I don't know how to be a dad...", he said hands on his hips.

Chris came downstairs.

"Hey its the dude that knocked up my baby sister", she said.

She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen...we were suppose to get married first, get a dog name him Kevin... than have a baby...then maybe a house with a big backyard, wait two years have another kid..buy the first kid a goldfish named Pablo..."

He stopped when there was another knock at the door.

Dean came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Colby's pregnant..", Chris said.

"Well I knew something was up...your tummy started showing...", dean said patting seth's stomach.

Seth groaned & pushed deans hand away.

We laughed.

"You were saying colby...something about Pablo the fish...", Chris said.

"Right Pablo... then once he croaks we flush him down the toilet don't tell the kids, buy a twin pablo...then have another baby...you know since the first two worked out great..then maybe buy the second kid a bunny...im not sure yet..."

Chris stopped him.

"Buy the kid the Bunny...", she said.

Colby nodded.

"Right buy the bunny...anyways were happy kids are in school, then surprise another kid is on the way...we have a mini freak out but know were gonna be ok...we can do this..."

I leaned over to Chris.

"Should we stop him?", I asked.

Dean & her shook their heads.

"This is entertaining", dean whispered.

"Agreed", Chris said.

"Then our kids grow up after that awkward teenage stage...then they all get married leaving us with Kevin & Pablo the 100th..by now..fish don't live that long"

"Don't forget the Bunny", dean said.

"Right... the bunny...then its just cora & I for a while...then the grandkids...wow there a handful but worth it...then death...peaceful sweet death", he said.

"Wait wait", Chris said.

We all looked at her.

"Do we bury you or cremate you?", she asked serious.

"Don't encourage him", I said low.

"I kinda want to know", dean said hand raised.

"Cremate me duh", seth said shrugging.

"Wait", dean said.

I rubbed my forehead.

I couldn't believe Dean & Chris were going along with everything seth was

babbling about.

"What happens to the fish now that you're not there to put a new one...I mean...", dean said.

"Oh cora will do it", seth said nodding.

"Smart plan", Chris said.

"It was...now we have to change it...do I still get Pablo.. or Kevin...the bunny can't forget the bunny", seth said sounding completely crazy.

"Ok...you need to calm down seth...everything is going to be ok", I said.

"Maybe you shouldn't cremate me...bury me instead", he said nodding at dean & Chris.

"Check", dean said.

Dean eyed Chris.

Smirk on his face now.

"Are you wearing panties?", he asked her.

I grabbed her shoulders & moved her to my other side & away from him.

There was another knock, I opened it.

Cora went straight in, stopping in front of Seth.

"This is where you disappeared too", she said to Seth.

Seth nodded.

She sighed.

"If you don't want to have a baby tell me", she said.


	26. Chapter 26-Because I Love You

Chapter 26- Because I Love You

Roman-

We tried not to listen to their conversation but it was to good watching Seth squirm.

"I want this baby just as much as I want you...even if that means giving up Pablo...", Seth said.

"Who's Pablo?", cora asked.

"Oh that's Seth's lover", dean said.

Seth glared at dean & we laughed.

"He's our fish", Seth said holding her hands.

"Babe we don't have a fish"

"Not anymore...", Seth said.

Cora smiled as he pouted.

"We can get one for you though", she said.

He looked up at her & smiled.

He kissed her.

Christina-

Sitting on joe's front porch, he came & sat next to me.

"So have you talked to Jason?", he asked.

"Yes before he left for seattle...he was mad & I felt bad...clearly not enough to stop me from coming here though"

"Because you love me", he said.

"Because I love you..."

He squeezed my hand.

"What made you pick me?", he asked.

I sighed.

I cupped his face & kissed him.

"You saved my life joe...once upon a time...the only positive light I had...you could have left & never looked back...I wasn't fighting just to live...I was fighting to stay with you", I said.

He kissed me.

Keeping my lips close to his.

"You said you came back for me...", he said.

I nodded.

"I told myself that if you were married or not here anymore it would be easier to let him in but then I saw you & all I wanted to do was kiss you & hold you", I said.

"I'm glad you came back", he said.

"Me too...I love you Joe Anoa'i"

"And I have always loved you Christina Mathews..", he whispered.

He was about to kiss me again, dean sat in between us.

"Really?", joe said.

"Oh did I interrupt something?", he asked.

"A little", joe said.

"Fine I know when im not wanted", he said.

I hugged him, stopping him from getting up.

"You are wanted, we love you Jon", I said.

He patted my head.

"Wow I didn't know she was so clingy", he said.

Joe laughed.

"So when are you knocking her up?", dean asked.

"Tonight", joe said smirking.

"In that case I'll make sure to stay at her parents house & I'll drop Ella off at your moms", dean said.

Joe nodded.

Roman-

I walked Dean & Ella out.

Closing the front door behind me.

Her shorts laid on the floor.

Chris's underwear was laying on the first step.

"Oh Joe...", I heard from upstairs.

I practically ran upstairs, almost tripping on my way up.

Getting to my room, she was already under the covers.

She smiled, I bit my lip.

"God I love you", I said low.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?", she asked.

I stripped as fast as I could.

Getting into bed, my lips found hers.

"For all the years we lost together baby", I said pushing myself inside her.

She moaned.

"I should have never let you go", I whispered.

"We're together now", she said.

"We are & im gonna make damn sure you know how much I love you each & everyday", I said.

I pulled out & pushed back in slowly.

Her fingers dug into my arms, I sucked on her neck & she wiggled.

A smirk on my face, she pulled my hair back to get me to look at her.

"Joe stop teasing", she said low.

"What am I doing?", I said pulling out again.

She groaned in frustration.

I pushed in slowly again.

I bit her shoulder as she moaned.

"Do that again & I won't let you finish", she said her breathing heavy.

"No more teasing", I said low.

I kissed her hard, her hand in my hair gripping it hard.


	27. Chapter 27-Good News

Chapter 27- Good News

Christina-

Joe was working this weekend.

Leaving Ella with me.

He had asked me, no more like demanded that I move in.

"Chris your phone is ringing", Ella said handing it to me.

"Thank you sweetheart", I said.

I looked at my phone.

Missed called, it was my doctor.

I called Cora.

"Hello", she asked.

"Hey, my doctor called...I was wondering..."

"I'm on my way", she said.

I hung up with her.

Sitting on joe's bed.

I pulled my laptop towards me & opened it.

Texting Joe if he had a moment.

Pulling him up on Skype.

"Whats up baby?", he asked.

"My doctor called", I said.

He looked away, then back at me.

"Hold on babe...", he said.

I saw him walk into another room with the laptop.

"Where are you?", I asked.

"Locker room, just finished the run through before tonight, whats up, what did he say?", he asked.

"I missed it, gonna call him back as soon as Cora gets here, I don't want to be alone", I said.

"Damn it...I can come home...", he said.

"No you're not... if its bad I'll call you...promise", I said.

He rubbed his face.

"Joe...tell me you love me", I said.

He smiled.

"I love you", he said.

"Aw...I love you...", dean & Seth had walked into the room.

He laughed.

Throwing a towel at them.

I laughed.

"Everything's gonna be ok", I said.

He nodded.

"How's Ella?", he asked.

"Playing with Elvis, we just had lunch now im putting my things away in your closet", I said.

"Our...it's our closet..Our house...better get use to that baby", he said.

I nodded.

"Oh Ella's custody papers came in, Tiffany signed them already", I said.

"Good, I don't feel like hunting down that bitch", he said angry.

I heard cora pull up.

"Babe cora's here, I'll call you later", I said.

"Ok...there's also something I want to talk to you about", he said.

"About?", I said.

"Ella"

I nodded.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too"

Ending the video chat, I went downstairs.

Cora sighed.

"Let's make that call", she said.

I nodded.

We sat at the table & cora was enjoying a piece of chocolate cake, moaning with each bite.

"Would you like to be alone with that cake?", I asked.

"Sorry but cravings are crazy & I've been so turned on...even by this piece of cake", she said.

I laughed.

I dialed my doctor back.

"Hello"

"Hi doctor it Christina Mathews, I'm returning your call", I said.

"Christina finally...I didn't want to leave your news in a message... congratulations your pregnant", he said.

My mouth dropped open.

"What?", Cora asked.

"Ok thank you doctor...thank you", I said.

I put my phone down.

Tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm pregnant", I said.

Cora hugged me.

"This is great..joe is gonna be so happy...wait it is joe's right?", she asked.

"Yes"

She hugged me again.

Pulling away.

"We're going to Boston", she said.

"What why?", I asked.

"So you could tell joe...this news can't wait...come on...", she said.

We packed a bag & a bag for Ella.

Getting a flight to boston.

"Where are we going?", Ella asked.

"Gonna go see daddy", I said.

"Yay", she said.

Landing in boston.

We found the hotel Joe was staying in.

"Dolls what the hell are you all doing here?", dean asked.

The manager to the hotel didn't want to give us Joe's room number or floor.

"He doesn't want to help us", Cora said.

"Does joe know your here?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"I'll take you to his room, I'll take you to Seth", he said.

I was carrying a sleeping Ella.

Dean gave a small wave to the manager.

"There wives", he said.

"I'm sir I didn't know", the manager said.

"You were doing your job", I said.

He smiled, glad that I understood unlike cora who glared at him.


	28. Chapter 28-Surprise

Chapter 28-Surprise

Christina-

I held onto Ella.

We dropped cora off at Seth's.

I knocked.

Nothing.

"He's probably sleeping...", Dean said.

He pounded on the door.

It flew open.

"What?", joe growled.

I jumped a little.

His vision adjusting, wiping his eyes.

"Surprise", I said low.

"Baby...im sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok...we woke you", I said.

"I'll see you three tomorrow", dean said.

Joe guided me in.

He took Ella from my arms & went to lay her down in his bed.

He kissed her forehead.

Shutting the door to the room he came over to me & sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing here baby?", he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about what the doctor said, I felt like I should tell you in person", I said.

"Is everything ok? Your not sick again are you?", he asked.

"Joe..im pregnant", I said.

He jumped up.

"Are you serious, no joke?", he asked excited.

"No joke"

He pulled me up & hugged me.

His lips hitting mine.

"I told you I'd give you a baby", he whispered.

My hands slowly went up his bare chest.

"Lets celebrate", I whispered.

He groaned, his grip tightening on my hips.

He laid me on the couch.

He went to lay on top of me but stopped, his face told me he was in pain.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Just messed up my back...im ok", he said.

I sat up.

Pushing him down onto his stomach.

"It's kinda hard to have sex this way", he said.

I chuckled.

"No sex tonight...im gonna give you a back rub", I said.

"Only if we do this naked?", he said.

"Sorry Ella's in the other room..maybe next time", I whispered in his ear.

I sat on his butt & put pressure on his shoulders.

Rubbing his shoulders & down his back. Getting close to his butt I blew my warm breath there.

His body trembled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..unless you plan on having sex with me", he said.

I tugged his pajama pants down.

"Baby...im serious", he said.

"Me too", I whispered.

"What about Ella?", he asked.

"As long as you're not loud, she won't wake up", I said.

Before I could do anything else he turned us over.

He had me pinned down, his hands tugged at my shorts.

He bit my bottom lip.

"I love you", he whispered.

I kissed him.

"I love you too", I said.

Joe-

I held her in my arms, her naked body pressed against mine.

She opened her eyes.

"We should get dressed before Ella wakes up", I said.

She nodded.

I got dressed.

My back still ached a little.

"Your back still hurts?", Chris asked.

"Just a little"

She sat up & got dressed.

"So when's your first appointment?", I asked.

"Wednesday, you'll be home then"

I nodded.

"Can't wait to see our baby", I said.

"What if somethings wrong?", she asked.

We laid back down, I placed a small kiss on her stomach.

"Nothing's wrong...", I said.

She nodded & placed her hand on top of mine.

"So this is gonna be the second time you'll see me in action, you excited?", I asked.

"I kinda want to see Randy Orton again...he seems so nice", She said.

I smirked.

"You just want to check him out", I said.

"Not true"

"Just remember your pregnant with my peanut", I growled in her ear.

"Did I forget to tell you, randy & I had a little fling & well..."

I chuckled.

Christina-

We got to the arena & the guys made sure we had our backstage passes.

Ella was running around.

"so was he excited?", cora asked.

"Yes...", I stopped.

I stood in front of cora.

"Its randy orton...", I whispered.

"I told colby i had a huge crush on him...he is hot", she said.

"Right..."

Joe & the guys were coming towards us.

"Hi babe", he said.

Colby was going to kiss cora but she stopped him.

Joe tried to kiss me.

"No, randys going to see", i said.

Dean laughed.

"You guys have been denied...hey orton", dean said.

Randy glanced at us.

Cora pushed colby away a little.

"I don't want him to think im taken", she said.

"Hey guys, ladies", randy said.

Cora & I giggled.

He smiled.

"These two have a crush on you...Roman & Seth not so happy", dean said.

He laughed.

We spent a few minutes talking to randy.

He left with dean, he took Ella with him.

Colby picked up cora & left with her.

Joe pulled me close & kissed me.

"Oh randy", I said.

Joe groaned.

He pulled me with him, checking doors.

Finally finding one, he pulled me in & locked the door.

He took his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He pulled my dress up, riping my underwear & lifting me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He unbuttoned his jeans & lowered them a little.

I moaned.

"You want to call me randy now", he said as he pushed himself inside me.

I moaned.

"Joe..."

"That's right...you belong to me...fuck you feel so good", he growled.

I ran my hands down his back & then over his chest.

His long black hair falling over his shoulders.

His eyes focused on me.

"I love Joe", I whispered against his lips.

"And I love you baby girl"

With one last thrust he grunted as he released inside me.

He rested his forehead against mine.

We were gasping for air.

His sweet minty breath hitting my face.

He pulled out of me & helped me down, he pulled my dress down.

"I didn't hurt you did I?", he asked.

His hand on my stomach.

"No baby...", I said.

He smiled.

"You hungry?"

"You actually satisfied my craving already"

He kissed me.

"Glad I could do that"

"You know I was just kidding when I called you randy right?", I asked.

"I know"


	29. Chapter 29-First Visit

Chapter 29-First Visit

Christina-

Walking up to the doctor's office, there were families waiting to be seen as well.

I noticed some of the kids & dads stare at Joe, he had put a 49ers hat on & tucked his hair into it.

"I don't think your disguise is working", I whispered to him.

He smiled & leaned over to kiss me.

"You should say hi to the kids at least, they look excited to see roman reigns", I said.

"I love you", he said.

He took his hat off & smiled at the kids.

One by one they came over & he signed their shirt or hat, taking pictures with them.

He leaned back near me, I looped my arm with his.

"That was so sweet, you made their day babe", I said.

A nurse came out.

"Christina Mathews", she said.

I got up, joe followed.

He waved to a little boy who smiled at him.

She took us to a room & told me to lay back.

She lifted my shirt & rubbed jelly on my stomach.

"Are we ready to see your baby?", she asked.

"Yes", I said excited.

Joe squeezed my hand.

The nurse pointed to a small peanut looking thing.

"That's ours", joe whispered.

"Hold on a second...", the nurse said.

"Is everything ok?", I asked.

She didn't answer.

I looked at joe.

She got up.

"The doctor will be with you in a little while", she said.

I took a deep breath.

Joe kissed my cheek.

"Relax", he whispered.

"Joe..."

"Hey look at me baby girl, our baby is fine...no one is taking our little miracle away I promise", he said serious.

He wiped the tear that escaped my eye.

The doctor came in.

"Hi Chris"

"Hello"

He looked at the monitor.

He sighed.

"Can you just please tell us whats going on", joe said frustrated.

"Everything's ok...see here..", he pointed to the peanut.

I nodded.

"See here", he pointed to another peanut.

Joe smiled.

"What?", I asked him.

"Babe, there's two...two babies", he said.

The doctor smiled & nodded.

He handed joe a paper towel so he could wipe off the jelly.

After he wiped it off, he kissed my stomach.

I giggled.

Sitting up, the doctor sighed again.

"There is a problem, im sorry to say", he said.

Joe hugged me close.

"There is a higher risk for miscarriage with you then normal", he said.

"Because of the chemo I did", I said.

He nodded.

"I will do all I can to make sure these babies stick around", he said.

"Thank you doctor", joe said.

"I'll get you a sonogram of your twins & give you two a moment alone", he said.

Once he left, joe kissed me hard.

"I'm so happy my love", joe said.

"Me too", I said.

I looked down at our hands.

"These babies aren't going anywhere", he whispered.

His lips leaving a kiss on my forehead.

The doctor came back in & handed us a photo.

He smiled.

"Just try & relax ok, stress isn't good", he said.

"Ok", I said.

On our way home, joe had called his mom & told her.

She was excited, she said she would give joe & I a day alone.

She didn't mind keeping Ella over night.

"Pizza sound good?", he said.

I nodded.

He leaned his head back in his seat.

"Can I get a smile", he said.

I smiled.

"That's my girl", he said.

He kissed me.

We got off the car & walked into the house.

"I'm gonna go lay down", I said.

"Ok I'll order the pizza & then join you", he said.

I nodded.

I changed into some sweats & put on one of Joe's sweaters that fit me like a tent.

I climbed into bed & hugged the covers close.

I cried.

I felt the bed dip down, I didn't hear him come in, damn that man & his soft footsteps.

His arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry", I said wiping my eyes.

"Don't be, your scared...it's ok to be scared...just know im here & I won't let anything happen to our Twinkies", he said smiling.

I laughed while wiping my face.

"Did you just call our babies Twinkies?", I asked.

He laughed & nodded.

"Because there's two in there, comfortable & well packaged", he said.

I laughed.

He smiled.

**-My friend has twins & they call them twinkies...so **

**That's were I got that from.**


	30. Chapter 30-Ever Wonder

Chapter 30-Ever Wonder

Christina-

The pizza arrived.

I was gonna get up to go downstairs.

"No, I'll bring it up here...dinner in bed", he said winking.

I heard the front door open, a voice, & then the door closed.

I heard the fridge open & then close.

Joe appeared in the door way holding a pizza.

"Pepperoni & ham for my love", he said.

"You remembered", I said.

"Does that really surprise you, we've known each other our entire lives, I know you better than you know yourself my love", he said.

He sat down next to me.

"Does it ever bother you or do you ever wonder what would have happened if I would have stayed?", I asked.

"You wouldn't be here with me now", he said low.

He took a bite of his pizza.

"And you?", he asked.

"I regret not coming back as soon as I was fine", I said low.

"We both regret not doing something, we should have...I should have", he said.

I nodded & took a bite.

"Can I confess something to you?", he asked.

I nodded.

He smiled.

"I told myself that as soon as both of us turned 18, I would marry you...I was gonna ask you on your birthday,Valentine's Day", he said.

"Can I confess something to you", I said.

He nodded.

"I would have said yes", I said.

He leaned over & kissed me.

"Now about Ella... what do you think about adopting her?", he asked.

"Would you be ok with that?", I asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't...Tiffany might fight you on it though", he said.

"We can deal with that when it comes", I said.

"So?"

"Ok...", we have to talk to Ella though"

He nodded & kissed me.

"Have you figured out when you wanna be Mrs. Joe Anoa'i?", he mumbled against my lips.

"As soon as possible", I said leaving a kiss on his lips.

"I'm happy to hear that", he said.

The bedroom door swung open.

"Pizza, awesome", dean said.

Joe looked a little annoyed at our ruined moment.

Dean belly flopped on our bed & I giggled.

I could hear cora & Colby downstairs laughing.

"You know we could have been naked", joe said.

"I wouldn't mind", dean said.

I pushed the pizza box to him.

He took a slice.

"So how's the munchkin?", dean asked mouth full.

Joe looked at me as if asking for permission.

I nodded.

"The baby's ok right?", dean asked a little worried.

"Yeah...um there's actually two", joe said.

Dean smirked.

Looking between us.

"Your having twins?", he asked excited.

We nodded.

Dean crawled over to me & hugged me, sitting between joe & I.

"This is great", he said.

"Thanks man, but um...there is a risk of losing one or both babies", joe said.

Deans smile fell.

He looked at me.

"Darlin these munchkins ain't going anywhere...", he said to me.

He leaned down so his face was pushed into my stomach.

"Do you hear me, you're not going anywhere", he said loud.

I giggled & joe chuckled.

"Oh pizza", cora said.

"Come on in", dean said.

"Yes because this is your room right", joe said to him.

Cora sat down.

Colby did too.

Joe filled them in on what happened, they were excited but also sad about the news.

"I'm gonna call my mom & tell her", I said.

Joe nodded.

"Wait, this is exciting news let's have a dinner & share it, my dad doesn't know yet", he said.

"Sounds good", I said.

I sat back down & dean laid his head in my lap.

"Sure Jon, make yourself comfortable on my woman", Joe said.

"Thanks man, glad to have your permission", dean said.

He looked up at me & smiled.

I brushed his hair back.

"I'm getting sleepy with you doing that", dean said.

Joe chuckled.

Roman-

Tonight's dinner went perfectly.

Both sets of parents were so excited, her twin brothers came down with there

wives & kids.

"All I know is I hope these twins aren't like you two",Chris said to her brothers.

"What, we're awesome", Jesse said.

He high fived with his twin.

My mom came over to us.

"I can't wait for my new grand babies.."she said rubbing Chris stomach.

I pulled chris aside when no one noticed.

" I love you baby girl", l said kissing her.

"I love you too"


	31. Chapter 31-3 Months

Chapter 31- 3 Months

Roman-

It was raining pretty hard today.

Chris buried her face closer to my side.

I kissed the top of her head.

"You smell so good", she mumbled.

I chuckled.

"Your smelling me?", I asked.

"Mmmm", she said.

"Are you getting turned on?", I asked.

She smirked.

"What do you think", she said.

"I think I like you pregnant", I said.

I pushed her lightly on her back & pulled her shirt up.

Tugging on her shorts.

"Your so beautiful", I whispered.

Kissing her tiny bump.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

She bit her lip & nodded.

Her legs wrapped around me.

"Joe...",she moaned.

I kissed her.

Christina-

Getting up, I left joe in bed.

It being his day off.

Ella was coming out of her room, wiping her eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart, hungry?", I asked.

She nodded.

She turned on the tv & sat down.

I made her some eggs & pancakes.

Joe came down next.

"I smell Bacon", he said.

"Of course you did"

He kissed me.

Putting a hand on my bump.

"You feeling ok?", he asked.

"Yes"

He nodded.

"Honey im home", dean said.

"Uncle dean", Ella said.

"Hey kiddo", he said to her.

Joe sat down to eat.

Dean came over & kissed my cheek.

"Hey doll, how are the Twinkies?", he asked.

"Still baking...", I said.

"Should you be cooking?", he asked.

"It's fine...", I said.

He fixed himself a plate & sat down.

We heard the front door open then slam.

I jumped.

Placing a hand on my bump.

"You ok baby?", Joe asked.

I nodded.

Cora came in angry.

"What's wrong with you?", I asked.

Cora made sure Ella wasn't in the room anymore.

"Colby won't sleep with me, he's afraid he's going to hurt the baby", she said.

The door opened again & closed.

"Cora...I'm sorry", Colby said.

"Go away", she said to him.

"Cora...", he whined.

"I'll sleep with you", dean said shrugging.

Colby glared at him.

Cora chuckled.

Cora turned Colby's face back to look at her.

"I forgive you", she said.

He kissed her.

Her eyes scanned my visibly small bump.

"Hey im a week longer then you, why are you showing?", she asked.

"Maybe because I have two & you have one", I said.

"Oh right, how's that going?", she asked.

"So far so good", I said.

Joe pressed his chest into my back & his hands landed on my stomach.

"Blue or pink?", he whispered.

I put my hands on top of his.

"I don't care as long as both are healthy & safe", I said.

"Me too", he kissed my shoulder.

"We do need to pick names", I said.

He nodded.

His phone went off.

Letting me go to answer.

"Hello", he stepped out back.

Roman-

"Are you sure Danny?", I asked.

"Yeah man, your marriage to Tiffany was real, according to these documents Tiffany's lawyer sent me", he said.

"Fuck", I said.

"You need to tell Chris", he said.

"She's not gonna like it"

I looked down to see Elvis staring at me.

"I'll talk to you later Danny, thanks for trying", I said.

"No problem"

I hung up with him & I kept eye contact with elvis.

"Don't look at me like that, im gonna tell her", I said.

I rubbed my forehead.

"I'm talking to a dog"

Elvis barked.

"Baby is everything ok?", Chris asked.

She hugged her body.

It was cold.

I rubbed her arms.

"We need to talk", I said.

She waited for me to continue.

"I may or may not be married", I mumbled.

"What!", she said loud.

"Ok it was a mistake..."

"You didn't think I should know, you weren't even going to tell me...whether real or not?", she asked.

"No"

She shook her head.

"Relationships don't work on secrets Joe, whether the marriage is valid or not...I needed to know", she yelled.

"I know but understand were I'm coming from, I just got you back I didn't want to risk losing you to him...I love you", I said.

She turned away from me.

"Chris I'm sorry...baby...want me to get on my knees & beg you to forgive me...I'll do it", I said.

She was crying.

I tried to hold her.

She pushed me away.


	32. Chapter 32-Small Scare

Chapter 32-Small Scare

Roman-

She pushed me away.

"Don't touch me", she said angry.

"Baby, I was drunk...I didn't even think that marriage was valid and I didn't care till you said yes to me...", I said.

I tried to reach for her.

She turned and went inside.

I grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?", dean asked.

"Your friends married, im pretty sure both of you knew", she said loud.

"Oh shit...that was real, the guy said it wasn't valid", Seth said.

"That's what I thought but when I asked Danny to look into it, he got it confirmed, it was real", I said.

"You knew this", cora yelled at Colby.

She swated his arm.

"You gave me hell for being engaged and your married", she yelled.

"Babygirl let me explain"

She bent over.

Hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong chris...baby talk to me", I said scared.

"It hurts, it hurts really bad", she said in pain.

I lifted her in my arms.

"Cora can you stay with ella?", I asked.

"Yes of course", she said.

"I'll drive", dean said.

We got in the car and dean drove fast.

I kissed the top of chris's head.

"It's gonna be ok", I whispered to her.

She cried.

"There fine...the babies are fine...perfect..", I said.

She had her hand on her tiny bump and I placed mine on top of it.

"I love you babe", I whispered.

She squeezed my hand.

Dean pulled up to the front.

"You go on in, I'll park", dean said.

I carried her in.

Nurse said I had to wait outside.

Dean came in and leaned against the wall.

"Rome, everything's gonna be ok", he said.

"I know...it has to be", I said.

The doctor came out.

I jumped up.

"Mr. Anoa'i, your girlfriend is fine, the stress might have caused a slight ache, babies are safe", he said.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"Yes, there both still growing and healthy", he said with a smile.

"Thank you"

He gave a nod.

I looked at dean.

"Relax, you go see her and I'll make the round of phone calls that we're in the clear", he said.

"Thanks"

He pulled his phone out.

I knocked lightly on her room door.

Walking in she was crying.

"Chris, the babies are safe...no harm done my love", he said.

"I know", she said low.

"Then why are you crying?", I asked.

"Your married joe", she said not looking at me.

I sat next to her on the bed.

"Babe please...", I said low.

"Is Danny hundred percent sure?", she asked.

"I'll have him double check...please relax, if not for me but for the Twinkies", I said.

She gave me a small laugh.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too"

She got up and got dressed once the doctor said it was ok to take her home.

I took her straight to bed.

Ella poked her head in.

"Hi baby", I said.

She looked scared.

"Is Chris ok?", she asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart, babies are fine too", Chris said.

"Good"

"Want to join me in bed while daddy brings us...a cheeseburger", chris said.

Ella nodded and got under the covers snuggling close to Chris.

"Anything for my girls", I said.

I kissed Chris.

"Don't move unless you really need to", I said.

"Yes Sir", she said.

Ella giggled.

Her tiny hands on chris's bump.

Christina-

Ella's hand was still rubbing my small bump.

Joe walked back in.

"Dean said he'd go"

I nodded.

He laid behind me, he kissed my shoulder.

Smiling as we watched Ella trace small circles on my bump.

"Are you happy?", Joe Whispered in my ear.

"So happy"

"Me too...this still feels like a dream, you here in my arms...", he whispered.

I kissed him.

"No dream...this is real babe", I said.

"I should have told you...I'm gonna talk to danny, get my marriage to tiffany over with", he said.

"I love you", I said.

"I've loved you my entire life", he said.

He kissed me and got up.

"Where you going?", I asked.

"Gonna call danny, I want this over with now", He said.

"Good, the sooner that's done the sooner we can get married"

"I can't wait my love", he said.


	33. Chapter 33-Options

Chapter 33-Options

Roman-

We were meeting Danny this morning to discuss my options.

Chris wasn't feeling to good.

I rubbed my thumb on her cheek gently.

"You need anything?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"Your cell phone is on my pillow, if you need me call me don't get up", I said.

She nodded.

I was only going to be downstairs but I didn't want her getting up unless she needed too.

I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep babe", he said.

She hugged a pillow close to her body.

I shut the door quietly and pulled out a box of important papers.

Finding the file with the marriage certificate.

I didn't even want to open it.

The door bell rang.

I got up to open the door.

"Hey Danny", I said.

"Hey man", he said walking in.

We sat down at the kitchen table.

"Where's Chris?", he asked.

"She's not feeling to good, so I let her sleep", I said.

I handed him the file.

He was going to open it but I stopped him.

"I don't want to see it", I said.

He nodded.

Chris walked into the kitchen, I got up.

"Chris why are you up, I told you not to..."

She stopped me.

"I'm sick not dying", she said.

I groaned.

"That's not funny, don't say that", I said kissing the top of her head.

Danny got up to hug her.

"Chris, I wanted to apologize to you", he said out of the blue.

"For what?", she asked.

"The night of my 18th birthday, I said something horrible to Joe"

I knew what he was talking about.

"He wanted to leave the party early and I didn't want him too.. I felt like he was so busy taking care of you, he had no time for himself anymore..."

She stopped him.

"It's fine, I don't know what you said and I don't care, that was in the past", she said.

Danny nodded.

He lifted the file.

"I'm gonna take care of this for you, although the options your going to have Joe, they aren't good", Danny said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

I helped Chris sit.

"She might fight for spousal support or you can ask for everything you both own to be split 50/50...", he said.

"Can she do that?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Since your married and Chris being pregnant..."

"You cheated", Chris said.

I sighed.

"Can she take Ella back?", Chris asked.

Chris looked up.

I bent down to her level.

"No one is taking Ella away from us", I said hoping to calm her.

She nodded.

"Joe's right...if she tried the courts will see that as a bad thing and won't give her a dime", Danny said.

Chris relaxed.

"I want to try for the 50/50 option, I don't want to keep paying her every damn month", I said.

Danny nodded.

"What about child support from her, since you have Ella she would have to pay you now", Danny said.

I looked at Chris, she shook her head.

"No, I can take care of my family...", I said.

"Also know that since your engaged, im sorry to say if she wins for spousal support, seeing as Chris is working..."

"Joe and I will have to split our checks to give to her once we're married", Chris said.

"I'm sorry but like I said I will do everything in my power to make sure she gets nothing, the judge will frown upon her since she gave up her custody to you, she looks like a gold digger, so she might not get much", Danny said.

"Whatever you can do Danny", I said.

He nodded.

"Well I should get to work, try to have a good day for the babies and feel better Chris", he said.

"I'll walk you", I said.

Once at the door I watched him drive away.

I went back to Chris.

"Lets get you to bed my love", I said.

"Sounds good"

I helped her up, I caught her by surprise and lifted her into my arms.

"Joe, I'm to heavy"

"No you're not", I said smiling.

Getting to our room, I laid her down.

Covering us both.

Ella was with my mom and Cora for a girls day.

My fingers brushed through her hair.

She sighed.

"What are you thinking about?", I asked her.

"Ella"

"She can't take her back", I said.

Chris nodded.

I kissed her forehead.

I put my hand on her bump.

She had told me she hadn't felt them kick in a while, afraid that something was wrong.

"Have they moved at all?", I asked.

As soon as I finished asking, I felt a kick.

I chuckled.

"Does that answer your question", she said.

She put her hand over mine.

I kissed the side of her head.

"Just a little while longer babe, then we can see them and hold them, kiss them...your gonna love being a mom my love", I said.

"I already am, Ella is my daughter, Tiffany is not taking her from me", she said.

I smiled.

"She's not...", I said.

**-****Its been put to my attention that I've accidentally forgotten to capitalize some of the names in my stories. I meant no disrespect to you the reviewers/readers or the guys I write about. I work from my phone and sometimes it skips it, I will be sure to check it over again when I'm done. Hopefully I get my laptop back soon. Also I apologize for using the symbol "&" instead of the word "and", I'll be sure to correct myself on that too. Again I meant no disrespect. I also won't let what was said stop me from writing, even though it did put me off a little. **

**If I disrespected you as readers/reviewer/ writers I'm sorry. **

**If I mess up let me know.**


	34. Chapter 34-6 Months

Chapter 34- 6 Months

Roman-

"Baby A was crossing its legs and baby B was hiding behind baby A", Chris said to Cora.

Chris sighed.

"That's confusing", she said.

Chris nodded.

Cora had said she was having a girl.

We had gone out to lunch with them.

"So do you have a name yet?", I asked Seth.

He smiled.

"Charlotte", he said.

"Colby really liked it", Cora said.

"Another C name", Chris said.

Cora thought about it.

"Didn't even realize it", she said.

We ate as soon as our food arrived.

"So there hoping the babies will let you see when you go for your six month check up", Cora said.

"Yup", I said.

Chris placed her hand on her back, I noticed her fingers dig into a certain spot.

"You ok babe?", I asked.

"Just a slight cramp", she said.

I removed her hand and placed mine, rubbing softly.

She sighed.

I leaned over.

"Is this turning you on?", I asked whispering.

She nodded.

I groaned in her ear.

"Lets go home", I whispered.

"Ok"

"Alright well we are heading out, I want to get Chris in bed", I smirked.

"See they still have sex", Cora said.

Chris shook her head and laughed.

Seth looked embarrassed.

"Dude if your scared of hurting Charlie it won't, trust me just don't do it the last two months, heard it caused premature labor", I said.

Chris looked at me surprised, they all did.

"I read it in a book", I said.

"My sexy book worm", Chris said.

I placed my lips on hers.

I moaned.

"Hey your still in a public place", Cora said.

"Dick down dude", Seth said.

I smiled against Chris's lips.

We stood.

My phone went off seeing Danny's name.

"Hello"

"Joe, when you signed the marriage certificate, what name did you put", Danny said.

"I put..."

A smile formed on my face.

"I put down Roman Reigns", I said.

I looked at Chris.

Danny had asked me for the marriage certificate, remembering the guy telling me it wouldn't be a real marriage so I had put down Roman Reigns as a joke.

"Thanks Danny", I said.

"No problem, turns out she was trying to get more money out of you, the marriage would have been valid if you would have put your real name, your a free man Joe", he said.

I hung up with him.

"Marriage wasn't valid babe it was for Roman but not Joe", I said.

She kissed me.

My hands roamed her body.

Seth cleared his throat.

"Still in public", he said.

Christina-

At my 6 month appointment they said they want to check if we could see the sex of the baby.

"Ok lets see if your twins will give us a tiny peek", the doctor said.

We watched the monitor.

"Well do you want to know?", he asked.

Joe looked at me excited.

"Yes"

"Baby A is a boy and baby B...", his smile fell.

"Is everything ok?", I asked.

I looked at Joe.

"Joe...", I said softly, squeezing his hand.

"Doctor, what's wrong?", he said.

He looked at us.

"She's to small, looks like she hasn't gotten enough nutrients and oxygen", he said worried.

"What does that mean?", I asked.

"I don't want you to worry, she's still alive we heard her heart beat", he said.

"But you..."

He stopped me.

"I know this is hard to hear but lets hope she's a fighter, she's pulled through this long", he said.

"If she's anything like her mom, She'll defiantly make it", Joe said.

"Why didn't you see this before?", I asked.

"She was hiding behind her brother", he said.

He handed Joe a paper towel so he could wipe the jelly off.

"She can hear your voice and feel what you feel Chris, talk to her, push her to fight", he said.


	35. Chapter 35-Fight The Good Fight

Chapter 35-Fight The Good Fight

Roman-

Chris had cried herself to sleep.

I called into work and said I couldn't make it.

Explaining to Stephanie what had happened at the doctor's appointment.

She said as a woman and a mother, she understands what Chris is feeling and that if we needed anything to let her know.

I place both hands on each side of her bump.

Kissing it gently.

"Baby if you can hear me, don't give up mommy needs you, I need you, your big sister is so excited to meet you both", I whispered.

Something poked one hand and then it poked my other hand.

I let my lips press close to her stomach, not moving.

"Princess you can do it...", I whispered.

I looked up to see Chris smiling at me.

I smiled.

"Doctor did say we should encourage her...", I said.

I laid next to Chris.

My finger tips making soft circles on her bump.

"You were always good at not giving up", she said.

"Twinkies need a name, unless you plan on calling them Twinkies the rest of there lives", I said.

"I've always loved Thea for a girl", she said.

"Hear that princess, your names Thea", I said.

"Now for your baby boy", she said.

I smiled.

A soft knock at the door.

"Come in", she said.

Ella came in and jumped into bed, elvis beside her.

"Hey we need help naming your baby brother", I said.

"Any ideas?", Chris asked.

Ella thought about it.

"Nathan", she said.

"Where'd you come up with that?", I asked.

"That's my friends brothers name", she said.

Chris looked at me.

"I like it", she said.

"Then we have names, Nathan and Thea", I said.

Ella giggled.

Chris sat up a little.

"Ella want to feel them kick?", Chris asked.

Ella nodded, she moved close to Chris.

Chris took her hand and placed it on her bump as soon as Ella's hand touched Chris, one of the babies kicked.

Ella giggled.

"They know it's there big sister", Chris said.

"I love you", Ella whispered.

She hugged Chris's bump.

Christina-

Joe had taken Ella to her bed.

He came back and hovered over me.

His eyes full of lust.

He licked his lips.

"Before you go any further, we need to talk", I said.

"Can it wait till after, please", he begged.

"Wow your really horny tonight"

He nodded and groaned.

His finger tips touched my bare legs, warm.

I shook my head out of the trance he had me in.

"No it can't", I said.

His mouth on my neck, moaning.

I bit my lip.

"It's, oh that feels good Joe, stop it's important", I said.

He lifted my shirt off me.

"What is?", he said moving down to my chest.

Shit. I forgot.

"Damn you Joe and these damn hormones", I said low.

I felt him smile against my skin.

He pushed inside me, I moaned loud.

"Relax baby, god your so beautiful my love", he whispered.

He pushed in harder and a little faster.

Making sure not to put his weight on me.

I brushed his hair away from his face. Tangling my fingers in it.

His eyes looking into mine till the pleasure was too much for him and he had to close them.

Opening them, he bit my bottom lip and thrust one last time, ending it with a groan.

I shut my eyes and panted with him.

He smiled and kissed me, laying beside me.

I watched his chest move up and down, trying to catch his breath.

"Joe, let's get married tomorrow", I said while keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

I felt his eyes on me.

"You mean going down to the court house?", he said.

I looked at him.

"I'm ready if you are?", I asked.

"I would love that but don't you want a big party", I stopped him.

"All I need is you and our kids, that's it", I said.

"Of course"

He kissed me.

"They can't find Tiffany", he said.

"It will happen...just be patient"

He handed me my shirt.

"Are you sure your ok with a court wedding?", he asked.

"Yes", I said with a smile.


	36. Chapter 36-Mother To Mother

Chapter 36-Mother To Mother

Christina-

Joe and I had been married a week now.

Danny had told Joe that me adopting Ella can happen.

Once Joe had full custody and we get Tiffany to sign off on it.

They hadn't been able to find her.

I was with Ella at the park.

Elvis keeping his eyes on her.

"Hello"

I turned to see a woman wave at me.

"Hi", I said.

"You probably don't know me, my names Tiffany", she said.

"Oh"

I sat up straighter, well as much as my baby bump would allow without my back hurting.

She sat next to me.

Joe had gone with Dean to pick up some food.

I looked around hoping he was back.

"So your Roman's new woman", she said.

"No, I'm Joe's wife", I said showing her my ring.

She smiled.

"Do you know what you're having?", she asked.

"We want to be surprised", I said.

I wasn't about to tell this woman about my kids.

"I have to go", I said.

I looked over where Ella was.

"Ella, come on sweetheart", I said.

She ran over to me and stopped when she saw Tiffany.

I took her hand and Elvis got into protective mode.

His head dipped low and I could hear him growling at her.

"Hold on, I just wanted to meet you to talk, if you're adopting my daughter it's only right", she said.

Ella snuggled up close to me.

From behind her I saw Joe and Dean, they hadn't noticed her.

Dean finally did.

They rushed over.

"What are you doing here?", Joe asked.

"I wanted to talk to her, mother to mother", she said.

"You a mom, yeah right", Dean said.

"If im signing my daughter over to her, I want to at least have a conversation", Tiffany yelled at Joe.

She looked at me.

"Did he call you Christina while he was fucking you, you better get use to it", she said.

Joe smirked.

"This is Christina", he said.

She looked at me.

Ella still hugging my leg.

"What's so special about you", she said.

"Tiffany leave", Joe yelled.

"Not till she and I talk", she said.

"Fine"

Joe looked at me.

"We can talk", I said.

"Baby", I stopped him.

He nodded.

"How about we have lunch tomorrow?", I asked.

"Ok", she said.

She looked at Ella.

"Hi baby", she said.

Ella hugged my leg tighter.

I placed my hand on her head softly.

"Don't you miss mommy?", she asked.

Ella looked up at me.

She looked back at Tiffany and shook her head.

"I'm your mother, not her", she said to Ella.

Elvis growled louder.

The hair on his back standing up.

"Elvis", I said.

He backed up but didn't take his eyes off her.

"We're leaving", Joe said.

Dean picked Ella up and Joe grabbed Elvis's leash.

Pulling him a little to walk.

His arm around my waist.

"We'll talk soon", she said to me.

"We will", I said.

Joe didn't say a word in the car.

His hand gripped the steering wheel.

Once home.

"Dean do you mind taking Ella in, Chris and I need to talk", he said.

"Sure", he said.

Dean and Ella walked into the house.

"Your not meeting her alone", he said low.

"Cora will be there", I said.

He shook his head.

"Yes two pregnant women against a crazy bitch", he said angry.

"Elvis will be there too"

"Your not meeting with her", he yelled.

I took his hand.

"Don't yell at me, I'm your wife", I said.

"I'm sorry"

"I'll be fine, cora will be fine", I said.

"Why is this so important?", he asked.

"Because Ella is important to me, I love that little girl", I said.

He smiled.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"How are the Twinkies?", he asked.

"Probably freaking out from all the anger and stress this caused", I said.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes", I said.

He leaned his forehead on mine.

"Kicking like crazy", he said.

I nodded.


	37. Chapter 37-Never Mine

Chapter 37-Never Mine

Christina-

I met Tiffany at Starbucks.

Sitting outside so Elvis could join me.

I decided on not telling Cora or bringing her.

I saw Tiffany arrive.

She smiled and sat down.

"Do you want to order something?", I asked.

"No im fine", she said.

I nodded.

"So", I said.

"Why do you want to adopt her?", she asked.

"I love her, she's so sweet and funny, we've become so close especially since Joe's been away for work.."

She looked sad.

"Are you ok?", I asked her.

"It's just, I never took the time to get to know her, I always thought it was because of Joe but it was me", she said.

"I don't understand", I said.

She wiped her tears.

"When she was born, I remember holding her and looking down at her, there was no connection she didn't feel like she was mine, every time I held her she cried", she said.

"Maybe she sensed you were nervous", I said.

She shook her head.

"That wasn't it as she got older, she'd look at me like she had no idea who I was like a stranger I tried to show her affection but it didn't feel right, I didn't feel like her mother", she said sadly.

I waited for her to continue.

"She was never supposed to be mine, seeing you and hearing you, the way you light up talking about her, she's yours, you were always supposed to be her mom", she said.

"Ella loves you", I said.

"I don't doubt that but it's not love for a mother, it's love for someone who took care of her, I took what was supposed to be yours", she said.

I stayed quiet.

She reached in her purse.

Handing me a photo album.

"These are of Ella, her sonogram is in here too", she said.

I looked through it.

"She's your baby", she said.

I smiled at her.

She placed a yellow envelope on the table.

She opened it and took out two papers.

She signed her name on both.

"I want Ella to be with her real mom, I knew it was you as soon as Joe said your name", she said sliding the envelope over to me.

I took it.

"Thank you", I said.

She gave me a nod.

"I guess I'll see you around", she said getting up.

"Yeah maybe", I said.

Roman-

"What do you mean she went alone?", I asked.

"This is the first im hearing of this, I didn't know Joe", Cora said.

I was pacing my room.

Angry that Chris had lied to me.

Eva Marie watching me from the couch.

I didn't know why she was here, she had shown up when I had called Chris.

"I'm sure she's fine, I'll tell her to call you as soon as she's home", Cora said.

"Fine"

I put my phone down.

Eva put both her hands on my chest.

"Calm down", she said.

I took a step back so her hands were off of me.

"What are you doing here again?", I asked.

"I heard we were going to be working together", she said with a flirty smile.

"Who said this?", I asked.

"It's going around the locker room, I think it's a good idea you can help me, you know give me a push in my career as a diva and then maybe you know I can help you", she said.

She closed the small distance between us.

One hand gripped my arm and her other hand on my chest.

The door to my room opened.

Dean stopped and looked between Eva and I.

Seth appeared behind him.

I moved back and sat down.

"Don't you have a husband?", Seth asked.

"She was just leaving", I said.

She smiled at them and went towards the door.

"Bye boys", she said.

"Hey you", Dean said.

"My names Eva..."

He stopped her.

"I don't care I don't want to see your demon ass here again", Dean said.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me", she said.

"Your excused", Seth said slamming the door in her face.

They looked at me.


	38. Chapter 38-Seeing Red

Chapter 38-Seeing Red

Roman-

"I know guys", I said.

"What did she want?", Seth asked.

"She came to talk about something she heard, which reminds me I need to talk to Hunter about", I said.

"What was it?", Dean asked.

I sighed.

"Something about us working together, I'm gonna tell Hunter I can't", I said.

"Good", Seth said sitting down.

"Have you called Chris to see how the meeting with Tiffany went?", Dean asked.

I rubbed my forehead.

Anger coming back.

"She went alone, she didn't tell Cora about it", I said.

"Have you called Chris?", Seth asked.

"She didn't take her damn phone", I said.

I was angry and frustrated that Chris would

do that.

"Are you gonna tell her about demon red?", Dean asked.

I nodded.

"I don't want there to be secrets between us, at least not ones that could hurt either of us", I said.

"That's good", Seth said.

"She'll call Rome", Dean said.

I nodded.

"We should get going, gotta do a run through for tonight", Dean said.

We got up and drove to the arena.

Christina-

I drove by my parents house to pick up Ella.

She hugged me.

"Hi sweetheart", I said.

"Hi"

I walked in.

"Where's aunt Cora?", I asked.

She pointed to the kitchen, I walked in and Cora glared at me.

"You got me in trouble", Cora said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"Your husband, somehow thought I was going with you to meet some chick named Tiffany which by the way I knew nothing about", she yelled.

"I'm sorry but why did he call you?", I asked.

"You forgot your phone its been ringing all day, I got so annoyed I answered it", she said.

She slammed my phone down on the counter.

"You better check your hormones and stop yelling at me", I said.

She sighed.

"Why would you go alone Chris?", she asked.

"I felt like I needed to", I said.

"You should call Joe, he was worried", she said.

I nodded.

I grabbed my phone.

It rang, a female voice answered.

"Hello"

"Um Joe?", I said.

"Who?", she said.

"Roman Reigns?", I said.

"He's busy"

"Can you tell him to call Christina back", I said.

"Who?", she said.

"His wife Christina", I said.

"Sure yeah", the voice said before hanging up.

I put my phone down.

"What?", Cora asked.

"A woman answered his phone", I said.

"Oh man, he's in big trouble", she said.

I looked at my phone.

"Joe wouldn't cheat, he loves you way to much to lose you", she said.

Roman-

"Hey what are you doing with my phone?", I asked.

"You forgot it in catering", Eva said.

I took it from her.

I walked away.

I needed her away from me.

I knocked on Hunter's door.

"Come in", he said.

I walked in.

I sat down.

"What can I do for you Roman?", he asked.

"Eva Marie has gone around telling everyone that you want to put us together, I haven't heard about that and I just want to know if it's true before I tell my wife", I said.

He chuckled.

"I already told her it wasn't true yesterday but I will be talking to her again and set her straight", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

"How's she doing, your wife?", he asked.

"Great, but I think she's at that point where she's tired of being pregnant", I said chuckling.

He nodded.

"And your having two right, man I can just imagine", he said.

"Yup"

"Stephanie told me about your baby girl, I'm sure she's gonna be fine", he said.

"Yeah they said she's really small but we're hoping she'll be ok", I said.

He nodded.

"If you need time off for any reason, you let me or Steph know or for anything at all, you have our support", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He shook my hand.

I walked out and looked down at my phone.

Christina had called.

I called back.

Christina-

I made dinner for me and Ella.

She was sitting at the table coloring.

My phone went off.

"Hello"

"Babe..."

I hung up on him.

Ella giggled.

"Are you mad at daddy?", she asked.

"Just a little", I said.

"Me too", she said.

I smiled at her.

The house phone rang.

"I got it", Ella said.

She ran over to it.

"Hello"

I watched her.

"No we're mad", she said hanging up.

She put the phone down.

She went back to sit down.

After we ate, we watched tv.

My phone rang again.

"Hello"

"Baby...", he said.

I sighed.

"I miss you", he said.

"Ask the woman who answered your phone to keep you company", I said hanging up on him.

Ella took a bath and then I took her to bed.

Reading her a book.

I went to my room and laid down.

The door squeaked open.

Ella poked her head in.

"Can I sleep with you?", she asked.

"Of course, come on", I said lifting the covers up on Joe's side.

She covered herself and snuggled close.

I kissed the top of her head.


	39. Chapter 39-Your Home

Chapter 39-Your Home

Roman-

She had turned off her phone.

I didn't want to call the house.

I needed to go home.

I saw Hunter and Stephanie entering the hotel.

"Hunter", I said.

He stopped and smiled.

"I need to go home, would you mind me skipping main event?", I asked.

"Not at all, is everything ok?", he asked.

"It will be but I need to go"

"Hey take my jet, it will get you there faster", he said.

"Oh no I can't.."

Stephanie stopped me.

"You will", she said.

"Thank you"

She smiled.

A driver took me to their jet.

Christina-

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about Joe and that woman.

"Damn it", I said angry.

I felt the baby kick.

Ella shifted a little.

I placed my hand on my bump.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you", I said.

I sighed.

Headlights flashed in the room.

I got up and peeked through the window.

It was too dark to see.

I went downstairs.

Elvis behind me.

I turned the light on, Joe stood there.

"You scared me you idiot", I said.

"Sorry, we need to talk babe", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why don't you go talk to that woman", I said.

"There is no other woman Chris, she tried but I asked my boss to keep her away from me, I promise", he said.

He took a few steps toward me.

"I love you, I missed you", he said.

"I love you too", I said.

He smiled.

Closing the distance.

His lips hit mine.

"You turned my daughter against me, not cool", he said.

"Our daughter", I said pinching him.

"Right sorry baby girl, our daughter"

I giggled.

"Also about you meeting Tiffany alone", he said.

"Before I let you go on wait here", I said.

He nodded.

I went and grabbed the papers she signed.

I handed them to him.

He looked at them.

"She signed them?", he asked.

"Yes"

He smiled.

"This is great that means you can adopt her", he said.

"Not so fast, one more thing we still need to ask Ella", I said.

He nodded.

I stood on my tippy toes to reach his lips.

I moaned into the kiss.

I pulled away.

"Don't kiss me like that unless you plan on letting me make love to you", he whispered.

I attached my lips to his again.

He groaned.

He picked me up and carried me to our room.

He stopped when he saw Ella asleep.

"I forgot", I said.

"Guest room", he whispered and rushed us to the guest room.

Roman-

I woke up and kissed Chris gently on her forehead.

Then leaving two small kisses on her bump.

"Good morning my little ones", I whispered.

I put some basketball shorts on and called Seth to let him know I came home.

He understood.

I started on breakfast.

Ella got up and watched me, taking glances upstairs.

"Hi princess", I said.

She sat down.

"Mommy knows I'm home", I said.

She glanced at me, she looked confused.

I sighed and sat down.

Pushing a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"You love Chris?", I asked.

"Yes"

"Good me too"

She took a bite of food.

"You know, you could call her mom", I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"She wants to be your mom, she asked if it was ok, is it?", I asked.

She took another bite.

"Yes, I love her", she said smiling.

"Good"

"So I can call her mommy?", she asked.

"You can", I said.

She nodded.

Chris came downstairs.

She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Smells good", she said.

"Only the best for my beautiful ladies", I said.

"Didn't you have a show tonight?", she asked.

"Yes but you are way more important, I didn't feel right with you mad at me and I knew Eva answered my phone, I didn't want you to have the wrong idea", I said.

"I just know how pretty those women are"

I stopped her.

"They don't compare to you my love"

"Joe"

"Your beautiful, we've been through so much but no one is coming in between us", I said.

She nodded.

"Well unless Chris Hemsworth decides to kidnap me, then you have to let me go", she said.

I laughed.

"Thor better think twice before touching you", I said.


	40. Chapter 40-8 Months

Chapter 40- 8 Months

Christina-

We were all sitting around listening to Cora complain about how she was tired of being pregnant and she started blaming Colby and calling him names.

Then she started crying which freaked out the men.

"Baby why are you crying, please don't cry", Colby was trying to sooth her.

She swatted him away, her hand making contact with his face.

"This is your fault asshole", she said.

His shoulders fell.

"Cora", Joe tried now.

She slapped him.

"Cora", I said.

They looked at Dean who held his hands up.

"Don't look at me, I ain't going near her", he said.

I laughed.

"Please Chris", Colby said.

Joe helped me up and went towards Cora who laid her head in my lap and continued crying.

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore, take her out, I can't see my feet and I need help to sit on the damn toilet, I'm hungry all the time, my back hurts and my feet are swollen, I can't Chris", she said.

"Cora only a few more days, you should try being pregnant with two babies", I said.

"Can't we just do something to hurry this along", she said.

"Sex", Joe said.

Cora shot up.

she wiped her eyes and looked at Colby.

"Lets go, now", she said to Colby.

"Thanks a lot Roman", Colby mumbled.

"Anytime buddy", Joe patted Colby's shoulder.

He and Cora left.

Dean sat down.

"How are you doing?", he asked.

"Same, back is killing me", I said.

"Here", Dean said.

His hands rubbed my back.

I sighed.

"That feels good", I said.

He chuckled.

Joe walked back into the house after saying goodbye to Seth and Cora.

"Why are your hands on my woman?", he asked.

Dean laughed.

"Relax will you", I said.

Joe sat down.

His hands on my bump.

Feeling a sharp pain on my side.

"Did I do something?", Dean asked, he held his hands up.

"I've felt it all day", I said.

Joe touched my side, he put a little pressure.

"There, did that hurt babe?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"Fuck", Joe mumbled.

"What?"

"I think you're having labor pains", he said getting up.

"No Cora's suppose to be first", I said.

He helped me up.

"Cora's having a girl usually they like to take their sweet time", he said.

"But it's not time Joe", I said.

He cupped my face.

"I know but we have to relax ok, everything is going to be fine", he said.

"You guys go on ahead I'll drop off Ella at your moms and let Seth know what's going on", Dean said.

"Thank you", Joe said.

Roman-

It was two hours later, the doctor was still with her.

I shut my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Joe, where's my sister? What's going on?", Cora said.

"I don't know, they keep telling me to wait", I said.

Cora sat down.

"Where's your mom?", I asked her.

"They went to Arizona to visit the twins, my nephews birthday", she said.

"I called them", Seth said.

The doctor finally came out.

He didn't look to happy.

I stood.

"What's going?", I asked.

"We need to do a c-section, if we don't it won't be good for your daughter", he said.

"What about Chris?", I asked.

"She's scared", he said.

"Can I see her?", I asked.

"Only till we move her", he said.

I followed him.

Chris was hooked up to tubes and wires.

She squeezed my hand.

"Joe", she started crying.

I couldn't help myself and cried along with her.

"She's going to be fine, she's strong, Thea will be fine", I said.

"Don't leave me alone", she said.

"I won't, I have to get dressed then they'll let me in with you", I said.

She nodded.

"Can't wait to hold them both", I said.

I kissed her.


	41. Chapter 41-Little Fighter

Chapter 41-Little Fighter

Roman-

After they moved Chris into a different room.

They covered her bottom half.

We couldn't see anything.

I kissed her forehead.

"What's your son's name?", our doctor asked.

"Nathan", I said.

He nodded.

A nurse came over with a blanket and held it open.

Finally hearing a small cry.

"Here's Nathan", he said.

He lifted him high then handed him to the nurse who wiped him and laid him on Christina's chest.

"He's beautiful", she said.

The nurse took him.

"Ok lets focus on baby girl now", the doctor said.

I saw that they had brought in an incubator.

"Daughter's name?", he asked.

"Thea", I said.

He nodded.

Another nurse came over and held out a blanket.

"Here's Thea", he said.

I heard one small cry.

She was tiny and looked to be struggling.

I watched him hand her off.

They didn't bring her over like they did with Nathan.

I was confused.

"I want to see her", Chris said.

The nurse rushed over to the doctor and whispered something.

"What's going on?", I asked.

The doctor rushed over to Thea.

"Doctor...", I said.

I could see Thea's tiny feet, not moving.

"What the hell is going on?", I asked.

Tears streaming down my face.

"Joe...", Chris said a little out of it.

"She's coming baby ok, there just cleaning her", I said.

She nodded and smiled.

I didn't have the heart to tell her what was going on.

"I'll be right back", I said kissing her forehead.

Another doctor was closing her up.

I walked over to where they had Thea.

A nurse stopped me.

"What's wrong please, that's my little girl, please", I said.

"I'm sorry but you have to wait", she said.

I tried to look over the doctors who were around Thea.

Then I heard a doctor.

"She's breathing again, hook her up quick", he said low.

I heard Thea cry and her tiny feet move.

I looked back at the doctor.

"What's wrong with my baby?, someone please tell me something?", I said loud.

Our doctor came over to me.

"She stopped breathing Joe, but she's fine now and there hooking her up to help her breath", he said.

"But she's fine?", I asked.

He sighed.

"For now, she'll be on 48 hour watch and I promise to do everything I can", he said.

I nodded.

"Where's Nathan? What about him?", I asked.

"He's fine, healthy and breathing on his own", he said.

I nodded.

"Thea is a little fighter, she won't give up she wants to stay with you both", he said.

I took a deep breath.

"We will move Chris into a private room, they'll take Nathan to her and help explain what's gonna happen with Thea", he said.

I nodded.

I shook his hand.

"Thank you doctor", I said.

"Of course"

I went back over to Chris.

I rubbed my thumb on Chris's forehead.

"Is she ok?", Chris asked.

They gave her something for the pain and it was causing her to go in and out.

"She's fine baby, beautiful", I whispered.

"Can I see her now?", her voice was low.

I kissed her cheek.

"I don't think you're gonna stay awake long enough", I said chuckling.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Your right"

I almost didn't hear her before she fell asleep.

I couldn't help but cry.

"We're gonna put her in her room, she'll be asleep for a while Mr. Anoa'i", the nurse said.

I nodded.

I wiped face and watched them wheel her bed out.

"And Nathan?", I asked.

"As soon as she wakes up, we'll take him to her"

I nodded.


	42. Chapter 42-Understanding

Chapter 42-Understanding

Roman-

I don't know how long I stood in the empty hall outside Chris's room.

I walked slowly towards the visiting room.

They saw me and came towards me.

My family along with Chris's was here.

I saw Ella and bent down to hug her tight.

"Daddy can I see them?", she asked.

"You can see Nathan soon", I said.

"What about Thea?", she asked.

I stood.

Everyone watched me.

"Thea is sick baby, they um, they need to keep her for a bit", I said.

My mom hugged me.

I broke down.

Chris's dad held her mom as she cried.

"Can we see Chris?", Cora asked.

"She's sleeping, I um I want to take Ella in first", I said.

"Of course", their mom said.

Chris's mom hugged me.

"Thea is gonna be ok", she whispered to me.

"I know"

I asked a nurse to take Ella to Chris's room.

Once she was gone, I told them what happened.

"Does Chris know?", Dean asked.

I shook my head.

"She was in and out because of the meds so I couldn't tell her", I said.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"I'm gonna go check up on Chris", I said.

"I'll call work, let them know what happened", Seth said.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded.

I walked to Chris's room, Ella was sitting next to Chris on her bed and they were talking.

I smiled.

"Hi", she said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", I asked.

"Sick, tired, and excited I just want to see my babies", she said.

Ella giggled.

"Chris..."

I was about to tell her when a nurse walked in pushing a clear cart over.

A baby bundled up in a soft light blue blanket.

Chris smiled.

The nurse looked at Ella.

"You must be his big sister?", the nurse asked.

Ella nodded.

The nurse picked up Nathan and handed him to Chris.

"Hi my baby", she said.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Nathan this is your big sister Ella", Chris said.

Ella took his tiny hand and kissed it.

"Hi baby brother" she whispered.

Chris looked up.

"Where's Thea?", she asked.

I took a deep breath.

The nurse sensing and knowing about Thea, excused herself.

I picked up Ella and sat down beside Chris, sitting Ella back on my lap.

"Baby, Thea had a hard time breathing and um, she's being watched closely", I said.

"Joe, where's my baby?", she asked.

"She was so small...", I said tears falling again.

Chris hugged Nathan close and cried.

Ella wrapped her arms around Chris and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy...", she said low.

Chris looked at her.

She smiled.

That was the first time Ella called her mom.

"Thea is gonna be ok...", she said.

"She will sweetheart", Chris said.

Ella laid her head on Chris's shoulder and her fingers played with Nathan's.

I kissed the back of Ella's head.

"That's my girl", I said low.

After a few minutes our families came in to see Nathan.

Everyone got a chance to hold him and rock him.

Christina-

I took a deep breath.

My mom squeezed my hand.

"How are you my baby?", my mom asked.

"I want to see her, she needs me", I said.

"You will", she said.

"Have you all seen her?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Joe said it was ok", she said.

"It's fine, he says she's small"

My mom nodded.

"But beautiful", she said.

"I'm scared", I said low.

My mom kissed my forehead.

"You can do this", she said.

"What if I lose her?", I asked.

My mom wiped my tear.

Understanding what my mom felt when I was sick and she didn't know if I would make it, the pain of not knowing.

It was a completely different situation but the feeling was still the same, the same fear of losing a child, your baby.

"You won't, you more then anyone deserve these kids, all 3 of your babies", she said.

I nodded.

The nurse came in to take Nathan back.

Cora hugged me.

"No Charlotte yet?", I asked.

"No, she knows right now her cousin Thea needs everyone", she said.

"Or she's a spotlight hogger like her momma, she's waiting to make her grand entrance", I said.

"Oh boy I'm gonna have my hands full", Colby said.

We laughed.

Cora nudged him lightly.

"I called into work, let them know you'll be gone a while", Colby said to Joe.

"Thanks again man", Joe said.

"Little man is awesome and your little girl so beautiful", Dean said.

"Thank you", I said.

After everyone left, Joe's mom took Ella.

Joe sat beside me.

"When can I see her Joe?", I asked.

"Doctor said you should be fine to go tomorrow, right now you need sleep", he said.

"I need you to tell me she's gonna be ok, please Joe", I said.

He cupped my face, turning me to look at him.

"She's perfect, no one is taking our little girl", he said.

I nodded.

He kissed me softly.

"I love you baby girl", he said.

"I love you too", I said.


	43. Chapter 43-Nathan

Chapter 43-Nathan

Roman-

The next morning Chris was feeding Nathan.

I kissed the side of his head.

"My little man", I said.

Chris smiled.

"Are they gonna let us see Thea today?", she asked.

"Doctor said it shouldn't be a problem"

"I can't wait to see her", Chris said excited.

"I asked if Ella could go in but her age prevents that, so I'll be with her watching from the window outside of the room", I said.

Chris nodded.

Dean ran into the room.

"Your sisters in, oh sorry your breast is", he said turning around.

I laughed.

"She has to have it out to feed Nathan", I said.

"My sister?", Chris asked.

"Oh right she's in labor", he said.

She looked at me.

"I'll go check on her", I said.

"I can stay with Chris", Dean said.

I nodded.

Christina-

"How are you holding up?", he asked.

"Better then I thought I would be", I said.

"I bet this little guy is looking for his sister"

"Probably"

I finished feeding him.

Dean turned so I could cover up.

"Want to hold him?", I asked.

"Gotta warn you, I've never held a baby", he said.

"It's easy, you have to burp him so stand him up", I said.

He did it.

Joe came back and put a towel on his shoulder.

"Just in case he throws up", he told him.

Joe watched Dean pat Nathan's back.

"A little harder Jon", Joe told him.

"If I do that I might break him"

"Relax it's ok to do it a little harder", I said.

Dean did it and we heard a small burp.

He chuckled.

"Alright little man", he said.

"How's Cora?", I asked Joe.

"She might have the baby tonight or tomorrow morning, first time labors take a little longer", he said.

"Is Colby ok?", I asked, knowing how my sister gets with him.

"Patient and understanding", Joe said.

"He has to be with my sister"

Ella ran into the room.

"Hi mommy", she said.

I couldn't help the excitement and happiness I felt when I heard her call me mommy.

Joe helped her up on the bed and she laid beside me.

"Nathan", she said.

He opened his eyes and started squirming around in Dean's arms.

"He knows it's you baby", Joe said.

A nurse came in with a wheel chair.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter?", she asked.

I nodded.

Joe helped me into the chair.

The nurse took Nathan from Dean.

We all walked down the hall.

They had me wash my hands and put some scrubs on which they helped me with. Trying not to open my c section scar.

"Here she is", the nurse said.

She was tiny.

Her little chest was going up and down, a tube in her nose.

"Hi Thea", I whispered.

She moved and opened her tiny eyes.

"You can touch her", the nurse said.

"Oh no, I don't want to hurt her", I said.

"You won't", she said softly.

I looked at Joe through the window.

Ella was in Deans arms looking at Thea.

Roman-

I smiled at Chris.

Dean nudged me lightly.

"Go on, go see your kid I'll hold it down out here with Ella", he said.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"Chris needs you", he said.

I walked in.

They had me wash my hands and put scrubs on like Chris.

I moved behind her in the wheelchair.

"Give me your hand", I said low.

I took her hand, my fingers on top of hers.

I reached out and put our hands through the hole to touch Thea.

"Joe, no"

"It's ok my love", I whispered in her ear.

Touching Thea's little hand.

She jumped a little but opened her eyes.

"She knows its us babe, see", I said in her ear.

"She's so small", Chris mumbled.

"But a fighter and absolutely beautiful, right princess", I said.

Her little mouth opened and shut.

"That's my girl, a fighter just like her beautiful momma", I said.

Chris giggled.

We stayed for a while with her, talking and tickling her palm.

She'd open and close it.

"Thea", Chris said softly.

Thea opened her eyes again and watched us.


	44. Chapter 44-Just Imagine

Chapter 44-Just Imagine

Christina-

After finishing with Thea.

We went to check on Cora.

Seth came out.

"No Charlotte?", I asked.

"No, just yelling a lot of yelling mostly at me", he said nodding.

"Colby she loves you", I said.

"Oh I know that, it's just she was in a lot of pain, they gave her that epidural so she's resting now", he said.

I squeezed his hand.

He sat down in the chair outside the room.

"Roman told me you guys were going to see Thea, how is she?", he asked.

"Tiny", I said.

He gave a soft laugh and had a smile on his face.

"What?", Joe asked.

"Are kids get to grow up together, I can just imagine our little girls being not just cousins but best friends", he said.

Joe smiled and nodded.

"Man that's trouble, if these girls turn out anything like our women we're going to have our hands full", Joe said.

"Man when they start dating", Colby sat back.

The look on his face was funny.

"No dating", Dean said.

He sat down next to Colby.

"They'll have to get passed uncle Dean", he said.

"Good luck to any guy trying to get to the girls with the lunatic fringe standing guard", Joe said.

"Damn straight", Dean said.

Colby chuckled.

"Can I see Cora?", I asked him.

"Oh yeah, go on in", he said.

Joe wheeled me in, my mom was with Cora rubbing her forehead.

Colby's mom was with them as well.

I smiled at her.

Cora smiled, I squeezed her hand.

"I'll be outside with Colby?", Joe said.

I nodded.

Once Joe was gone.

"How you doing Cora?", I asked.

"High right now", she chuckled.

"I bet"

"How's Colby?", she asked.

"He feels bad that there's nothing he can do to help you", I said.

"I know and I don't mean to yell at him", she said.

"He knows that too", I said.

"I just want her out so I could hold her and stare at her all day", she said smiling.

"I know"

"I bet he's telling Joe and Dean that I'm being a total bitch", she said.

"Nope"

She looked at me.

"There actually talking about our girls and how there going to be best friends", I said.

"That's why I love him, I can say the most hurtful things to him but he doesn't care", She said.

"I'm sure he cares he just knows you don't mean it", I said.

Colby came back in.

He smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry baby", she said to him.

"It's ok, I just wish there was a way I could take your pain away", he said.

She nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too, I just want to see Charlotte", she said.

"Me too", he smiled.

"With that I will take my leave", I said.

"You don't have to go", Cora said.

"Yes I do, I want to see if I could see Thea one more time", I said.

Cora shut her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, here I am complaining and Thea's", I stopped her.

"It's ok, your having a baby, I want you to worry about Charlie right now", I said.

"Ready to go babe", Joe said.

I nodded.

"Let us know when Charlotte's here", Joe said.

"We will", Colby said.

We left Cora's room.

"Where's Dean and Ella?", I asked.

"They went home to my moms, Ella was sleepy and Dean was hungry", He said.

"Do you think they'll let us see Thea one more time?", I asked.

"I don't see why not"

We went to check.

They said we could be with her a while longer.

Her little hand wrapped around my index finger.

"Your so beautiful", he whispered to her.

I smiled and listened as he talked to her.

"I can't wait to hold you Thea, to kiss your little cheek and tell you how much I love you and lay you on my chest. You know I used to do that with your big sister Ella, it's the best feeling in the world", he said.

He smiled down at her and I noticed her watching him.

She and Nathan had his eyes.

"She's already daddy's little girl", I said.

He nodded.

"Uncle Dean said no dating, trust me you don't want to piss off uncle Dean", He said.

I giggled.

"Come on princess, you can do it babe", he said.

I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

She watched him and then yawned.

"She's trying", I said.

"I know"

He came over to me and kissed the top of my head.

I stopped him from pulling away and brought him down to meet my lips.

"I needed your lips on mine, making sure I'm not dreaming", I whispered softly against his lips.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up", he said.

He lips on mine again.

"I'd do it all again you know", he said softly.

"What?"

"Everything, pulling your hair and picking on you, falling in love with you", He said.

"Even losing me?", I asked.

"Even losing you, it helped me realize that you're the only one I've ever wanted and it gave us two of the most amazing gifts god could give us", He said.

"Three, don't forget my baby Ella", I said.

He smiled.

"That's right, she's your baby", He said.

"Kiss me again", I said.

"With pleasure my love", he said.

Seth tapped on the window lightly.

In his arms was a tiny bundled up pink blanket.

"Charlotte", I said.

"Bye Thea, see you tomorrow my beautiful princess", Joe whispered to her.

She had fallen asleep.

We got out of the room and Colby laid Charlotte in my arms.

"Hi Charlie, you're so beautiful little one", I said.

She yawned.

"Congrats man", Joe said hugging Colby.

"Thanks, this feelings amazing, she's so beautiful", he said.

"She has Cora's nose and your lips", I said.

"That's the same thing Cora and our moms said", Colby said.

"Here take her back to her momma", I said.

"Cora said to bring her to you", Colby said.

"Hold on I want to hold my niece", Joe said.

Joe held her.

He pointed her towards Thea.

"There's your cousin", he said to Charlie.

Joe kissed her forehead.

Colby smiled.


	45. Chapter 45-Coming Home

Chapter 45-Coming Home

Roman-

Its been a week, they had taken the oxygen tube out of Thea but she still couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs on her own, so they hooked her back up.

"We need to keep her a few more days, she did grow a little and she's eating fine her beathing is her only problem", he said.

Chris held my hand tight.

We said goodbye to Thea.

Nathan was home with my mom and Ella.

Getting back in the car, I looked over at her.

"You shouldn't be moving so much babe, your c section could open up", I said.

"As long as she's still here, I'm coming I don't care what happens to me", she said.

"But I do, I just got you back my love", I said.

She smiled.

"Lets get home to our kids", I said.

Getting there Cora and Seth's car was outside.

Chris laughed.

"What?", I asked.

"How much you wanna bet your mom has both kids in her arms, while Cora's crying her eyes out", she said.

"Your so mean to your sister", I said.

She giggled.

We walked in and Dean had Nathan.

He sent us a nod.

Cora was at the kitchen table face down.

Seth had Charlotte, rocking her in his arms lightly.

"Wow didn't see that coming", Chris whispered.

"No faith", Seth said.

"Cora you ok?", I asked.

"Leave me alone", she mumbled.

Chris sat down next to Dean.

"Where's my mom?", I asked.

"Went to get something to eat with Ella", Seth said.

"Your really good with her", Chris said to Seth.

"She's an easy baby", he said smiling.

"Says the man who doesn't need to get up every few hours", Cora said.

We laughed.

"How's uncle Dean?", I asked.

"Awesome, me and my bud are bonding, I love this little guy", he said.

"Any word on Thea?", Seth asked.

Cora got up and walked over to Chris on the couch.

She laid down, her head in Chris's lap.

"Doctor said a few more days, she's eating and growing, very alert, any noise or movement catches her eye and she watches you", Chris said.

"That's great darlin", Dean said.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Do you mind watching him a little while?", Chris asked Dean.

"Sure doll, I like holding him", he said.

"I'm gonna go take a nap", she said.

She brushed Cora off.

I helped her up to our room and into bed.

I laid beside her, she laughed softly.

"Hold me", I said.

I rested my head on her chest.

Her fingers running lightly through my hair.

"That feels good", I said.

"I bet", she said.

I leaned up and kissed her.

I moaned into it.

She pushed me away lightly.

"I'm sorry, I can't yet not until the c section closes up good", she said.

"I know", I said.

Christina-

Another week passed.

Waiting to see the doctor.

"I hope we can take her home now", I said.

"Me too"

The doctor walked in with Thea in his arms.

He smiled.

I stood and smiled.

"She's ready to go home to her family", he said.

He handed her to me.

She opened her eyes.

"Hi pretty girl", I said.

Joe kissed her forehead.

Running his thumb on her forehead.

"Anything we need to know?", Joe asked.

"No but if you feel like something is wrong bring her in", he said.

I nodded.

"Ready to go home, everyone is waiting for you princess", I said.

Her eyes shut, falling asleep in my arms.

We drove home and everyone was waiting.

They took turns holding her.

Ella kissed her cheek.

Joe pulled me aside.

"You've made me the happiest man alive babygirl, I love you", he said.

"I love you too", I said.

**-This was the last chapter.**

** Like I've said before I'm not good with endings.**

**New story will be up later called "Safe".**


	46. Chapter 46-Thank You

Thank you to everyone who stuck by not only with Remember Us but also Save You.

Your Reviews/Fav/Follows meant alot, thank you for taking the time to read both stories.

nattiebroskette, ChelleLew, kitkat1488, Jayjaylove, LeaMarie F. Metallium, Ctinaisfashion, Corbettluv, wwemicky, AJAmbrolleigns, Lynn-81, Guest (all), Willow Edmond, The Reign of Maddox, Amnbama, caz21, storylover82, BilliondollarprinceStephanie, squawswarpath, Cougar3371, TammieLCamp, ChaingangDiva, psion53, RKOSHEILDLOVER34.

If I missed you I'm sorry I didn't mean too.

New story is up called "Safe".

Punkshieldgirl- I'll definitely think about writing how Cora and Seth met.


End file.
